Naruto, Akatsuki Yaoi pairings
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: 1 different pairing for each chapter,in Akatsuki and some others,that are not Akatsuki.rated M.Pairings as in Yaoi.Which are boy X boy.male in love with a male.not likey no ready.No plot.So the chapters don't CONNECT.
1. Chapter 1 Itachi and Kisame

**Ok this is a request from a friend of mine, she wanted me to do this. But I did it in the way she didn't want. Hehe.**

**If you don't like yaoi, don't read, shoo away if you hate them. And those who are fans, enjoy.**

**No plot, I don't own anything and, enjoy. **

**Summery: Itachi isn't the type of man to touch himself or let anyone else...except Kisame. Kisame is the only one that can help him release and feel better.  
**

**ITACHI AND KISAME**

Itachi was in the bathroom, panting. What happened? Earlier, while he was eating with everyone in the Akatsuki, Kisame, who sat across from him thought to do something fun. He reached his long legs across to Itachi and started to rub. Itachi had favoured him then all the other members, that does not mean anything of loving. And what happened next, was, itachi jumping up and running into his shared room with Kisame and into the bathroom. Itachi has no idea why he's hard, like I said, he has no love toward that man.

"Itachi" Kisame voice said from outside the bathroom. Itachi didn't reply, and turned to check if the door was locked, but he wasn't fast enough, Kisame and beaten him before he could lock it. Kisame had a smirk; while Itachi's usual cold, pale face was slightly pink. Itachi turned, trying to maintain his normal way of talking.

"Leave" He said, coldly. Suddenly, two large arms wrap around him, and his eyes widen. Kisame's arms pull him closer till their body touched. Kisame is fit and tough plus...he's big. Unlike Itachi, he didn't have abs, only a good body, and some muscles that had been bit. But nothing like Kisame.

Kisame's hands wander down, it he felt a bump, that shouldn't be there, and knew quickly, that he was hard. Itachi, stood frozen and shocked as Kisame started to rub.

"Stop" Itachi said firmly, but he knew his voice wasn't going to last long.

"I'll only help you release, it won't go away for awhile if you leave it." Kisame said in his ears, then licking it. Itachi closed his eyes, he wasn't the type of man to do such things. To him, this is very wrong. Kisame, seeing as he closed his eyes, means that he accepts to just let him release. He opened his cloak off, and Itachi opened his eyes to glare. "You wouldn't want it to get dirty" He throws it behind them, closing the door. Itachi closed his eyes again as Kisame's large hands dipped in his pant. He shivered and moved to get away, but Kisame to hold of it, and he froze. Itachi's legs shacked as Kisame, slowly rubbed the tip. His legs gave out, but Kisame already held him up.

"S-sit" Itachi said, panting slightly. Kisame smirk kept playing around. He laid down, not letting go of him, and placed him in his lap. He sled his pant of, and began to stroke slowly, and then advanced to a faster speed. Itachi, gasps and tried hard to keep in moans, but time to time, he accidently slips one out. Till he felt an odd feeling in his stomach, he didn't know what it is.

"Aaahh-" he moaned, but placed his hand over his mouth to stop it from getting louder or longer as he came. His came flew into the bathtub, which shouldn't be a problem. Kisame let go of his member, which as Kisame told Itachi was returning to the way it should be.

"I told you" Kisame whispered. Kisame helped Itachi up, and help him dress. Kisame only turned the shower on, to make the cum drain away (washing his hand in doing so) then went in his big bed to sleep. Itachi shakily went out the bathroom and on his bed to sleep. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep. The moment that had happened kept recalling back, and he kept getting hard. He remembered Kisame's touch, and he came.

"Aaah-" He covered his mouth again. Now his bed and cloth was dirty, wonderful. He became hard again. Why? Why didn't coming work this time?

"Itachi, need help?" Kisame voice said, only by hearing it, he came again, remembering his whispers. Itachi only nodded, back facing Kisame. He heard his footsteps and his bed sink lower as he got on. Itachi held the blanket down hard, not wanting to let go. By now, his eyes turned watery. "Let go of the blanket" Kisame said playfully. After a few seconds he did. Kisame grabbed it and placed it on the floor, Itachi closed his eyes as Kisame smirked. "How about we try something different, that might help you" He sled Itachi's pant's, along with his boxer's off. He spread his legs wide open and sat in the middle. He took his hard member whole, in his mouth. His eyes looked at Itachi, seeing what expression, what movement would he do. He moved his head up and down, sucking along, careful not to hurt him with his sharp teeth. He heard Itachi, silently moaning to himself, moving and snapping his head around. He came again with a yelp and qivered. He opened his eyes slowly, just in time to see Kisame, swallow his cum. Kisame whispered in his ears.

"Do you want more...pleasure?" he said in his husky voice.

"D-do as you like" Itachi said. Kisame's eyes lit up as he took his shirt off and Itachi too. He started at the neck, nibbling, and licking and sucking, leaving kiss marks as he went lower to the chest. Licking and playing with his nipples using tongue. Pinching the other with his other hand. He took on hand that was pinching his nipple and sled it down to his hole. Rubbing it with his pointer finger. He pushed it in slowly; looking at Itachi's gasping face. He held his other hand hard, wanting him to stop.

"It'll hurt...a lot at first, but...you'll like it later" He moved his finger in and out till Itachi got used to it. He added another finger. Itachi member was dripping with pre-cum. lastly a third finger, all third were thrusting in Itachi. He didn't hate it, nor did he love it, it didn't hurt as much as the first finger did. Kisame got in between his legs, and unzipped his pant with his free and, taking out his huge and already hard member. He took the fingers out and positioned himself, and turned Itachi over, so his entrance would be held up. Nudging his entrance, Itachi got a good idea on how big it was, and prepared for the pain. He sinks his face in his pillow and grabbed it hard. Finally he entered him, slowly. Itachi practically screamed, feeling his insides stretch to fit him. Tear fill and got sucked in by the pillow. Kisame stopped when he was completely in and leaned to Itachi's ears.

"Itachi's so wonderful and tight, I'm completely in, and I won't move till you've gotten a bit used to it." Itachi nodded in his pillow, face flushed red. He waited for Itachi, and Itachi waited for him to adjust to his size. When he thought he did, he nodded. Kisame pulled back, hearing another scream, but it was muffled by the pillow. Itachi turned his head to breath. Kisame pushed back in.

"AH!" Kisame kept going slowly, in and out. Itachi came hard on the bed. Kisame kept moving, slowly trying to get faster and faster. Till after a few more coming and minutes he began to thrust. Itachi, screamed and moaned in pain, but slowly by every minute and every thrust it lessened. Itachi started to feel pleasure, and Kisame noticed it by his voice, the screaming stopped and instead they were quieter, and quieter. Instead he heard loud moans. Itachi panted hard and held his pillow tightly.

"Are you ok Itachi?" Kisame asked, stilling deep.

"Ah! N-no" He came again. Kisame was at his limits, he help Itachi's member and started to stroke it. Shortly they both came at the same time. Itachi screamed, and Kisame only grunted a bit. Kisame pulled out slowly, and Itachi collapsed in the bed. Kisame, feeling it is his responsibility to help Itachi clean up and back in bed. So he carried him in the bathroom. Turn on the tip and the shower. He place Itachi in and joined in himself, Itachi held the wall to keep standing. I held Itachi and began to clean him, started with his hole, taking all his cum out. Itachi whimpered has his finger entered to take the cum out. Once that was done with, he cleaned the rest of him. He dried him, and dress him, picking him up and placing him in Kisame's bed. He took Itachi's dirty bed sheets and places them in the dirty cloth basket, and decided to deal with them the next day. He slipped in next to Itachi and closed his eyes. Itachi snuggled next to him.

"It...Still hurts" Itachi said.

"It'd be sore for awhile, but it'll go away"

"Will...that be our last time?" Itachi asked, not making eye contact. Kisame kissed him on the lips deeply and pulled out.

"No, it'll loosen up if we do it more" Itachi only hid in his chest and slept.

"Cute" Kisame said, lastly before he slept.

**What do you think of the Itachi X Kisame? Tell me, and tell me which pair do you want me to do next, I'm planning to do all that I can think of DX too much M maybe only the Akatsuki and A FEW others. Like Sasuke and someone lol. Btw I might pair Kisame with someone else too, so the point in saying that is. THIS IS NOT ONE BIG STORY. Each chapter is some different pair and story. This is hardly a story. NO PLOT. SO ENJOY AND REVIEW. **

**I meant, after doing all the pairings I LOVE and maybe some requested. I'll going to do a story with A PLOT for each pairing. SO MUCH HARD WORK **

**CHEER ME ON PLZ BY REVIEWING  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Deidara and Sasori

**2 reviews on my first chapter, that's a first XD Keep them coming.**

**Deidara and Sasori**

Deidara stood in shock at the site in front of him. He only came to Kakuzu and Hidan's room, only to get some money, to buy more clay. Instead he saw Kakuzu ramming into Hidan crazy-like. Hidan was moaning in pain, but didn't he like pain? Either way, Deidara has a hard on.

"G-Get the fuck out" Hidan breathed. Deidara, slammed the door and ran into his shared room with Sasori. He closed the door behind him and slid down. Sasori, was on his bed, laying, he wasn't in his short, mean puppet, he was outside. Deidara knew what this meant. A blow-job. Deidara doesn't remember when or how it started but, whenever Sasori's out, it means blow-job time. Deidara didn't move though. Sasori seemed like he hadn't realized Deidara but he did. Sasori sat up, and sat at the side edge of the bed and opened he's legs wide open, staring at Deidara. Now he remember how it started, Deidara once asked Sasori, if he was entirely puppet, and Sasori replied no. Then Deidara asked, which parts of him is still human. Sasori smirked at this point and made Deidara blow-job him. Sasori, knew now, his hard on, and a smirk went on his face.

"Deidara, need some help getting up?" Sasori stood, and advanced to Deidara and bent down. Why is he being nice? Deidara asked himself.

"Sure" Deidara raised his hand up, and Sasori took it, pulling him up. Sasori, was shorter than him, by a bit only, not such a huge difference. Sasori wrapped around him, and unbuttoning his cloak. Deidara's eyes widen.

"Tell me brat, what made you have a hard on?" Sasori whispered. Sasori's hands slid in his pant and his pointer finger circled his hard member, slightly touching it. "Tell me, or I won't let you release." Sasori's other hand when up his shirt and played with his nipples. Deidara shivered, and jolted, his face flushed.

"I-I s-saw Hidan...and K-Kakuzu..." Deidara said barely.

"And?"

"Kakuzu was...ramming in him..."

"And you got a hard on from that because?" Deidara didn't want to tell him why. He didn't want to tell him, because it looked good and wondered why he only gave blow-jobs while instead he could get some pleasure too.

"" Deidara said quickly. Sasori's smirk grew.

"Is that so..." he threw Deidara on his bed, undressing him completely. Sasori, himself only too his cloak off. Sasori, got on top, slipping his hand down to his member and began to stroke fast. "Tell me Deidara, when you blow-job me, you get a hard on too right? And knowing, that I wouldn't touch you, you quickly left after you were done. Did you go to help yourself release?" Sasori asked. Deidara blushed, but said nothing, he only moaned. His back arched back as he came.

"AAaah~" Sasori, held his arm above his head in one hand, and played with him with the other hand. Sasori robes, that are in, where his stomach should be, came out and slid inside of Deidara. Deidara gasp.

"S-stop"

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

The robe didn't go deep, only a little bit and turned, curled and turned it's best to prepare him. Sasori noticed something odd, his robe went in quickly, if he was a virgin or at least not touched in that area, it'd take awhile. And Deidara wasn't moaning in pain, instead in pleasure. Deidara moved down a bit, to make it go deeper. Sasori pulled it out.

"Nnngg..." Sasori positioned himself and pushed in. It went in perfectly.

"AAH" He didn't move, he stared at Deidara, seeing no sign of pain.

"Have you...done this before?" Sasori asked. Deidara shook his head.

"Not with s-someone" Sasori got the idea.

"You've been giving yourself a good fingering, haven't you?" He said, licking his nipples. Slowly, slowly Sasori moved, pulling and pushing. Deidara liked it, but he wanted more.

"Harder" Sasori smirked, let go of his hands and grabbed his hips, ramming into him hard, over and over.

"Danna~!" He came at the sudden thrust. Sasori kept thrusting. Deidara regretted saying 'harder' he couldn't handle it, it was making him dizzy and he could faint any time.

"What did you want Deidara?" Hidan said outside of the room, opening the door. He froze as did Kakuzu who was next to him. Seeing Deidara back arched, face red, hair open, naked, and clinging on Sasori. While Sasori, was ramming into him fast and hard, making Deidara yelp and moan, almost scream even.

"H-H...Haa...NNGH" Deidara couldn't speak or say anything, but pant and make noises. Hidan's nose burst into a nose bleed. Kakuzu, who was annoyed, closed the door shut and dragged Hidan away. Sasori closed his eyes has he came inside of Deidara, who screamed feeling his hot seed shoot deep in him.

Deidara let go of Sasori, his eyes up, half opened eyes, mouth opening, with salvia falling down his chin. Sasori pulled out of him. He wasn't panting, after all, he wasn't human, and he didn't need air. Deidara had gone unconscious. He clean up, the bed himself and Deidara. He entered his work shop and continued to work on his new puppet, smirking. _Deidara huh? How cute._

**END**

**How is it? REVIEW and tell me if any pairing you like or in mind, tell me if you want it with 'toys' or not. **

**Wither you want it to be rape, angst and such.**

**Or lovey dovey, them already attached to each other.**

**ORRR someone is curious on how it is, and the other shows them. **

**INNOCENT TYPE**

**OR THE OPPISITE...**

**I'm evil lol. **

**REVIEW~ NEXT TIME ONE AKATSUKI YAOI**

**Hidan and Kakuzu. **

**Could be, rape**

**Love,**

**Curiosity***

**Or something totally DIFFERENT.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hidan and Kakuzu

**OK here it is, Hidan and Kakuzu, I hope I did this one good, and enjoyable. If you have a pair, that you wish for me to do, tell me, by reviewing, tell me if you want it, rape or however you want it to be like. And I'll do it. AFTER I finish the pairs I want to do. So I'll be doing a few, but in due time, I will make yours. Be patient and review to make me update faster. I will only, likely update on weekends. So...ya. Or holidays. I know I have no school new Friday so you will get an extra BONUS. :D yay! I don't have a computer this is my bros. If he finds this...I'm dead. T.T so I delete them once I update them. Thank you and enjoy *cough* REVIEW *cough* :D**

**Hidan and Kakuzu**

"Aah SHUT UP!" Hidan yelled at Deidara and Sasori, next door, they were doing it again, sex. Hidan doesn't understand what's wonderful about someone ramming into your hole. To him, it was a girl thing to love; it would make sense, since to him Deidara _is_ a girl. "SHUT UP" he yelled, closing his ears with his hands. He was sitting on his bed, cross legged, with no cloak on. So in short, shirtless, with his necklace. Kakuzu, his partner, was on the other side of the room, lying on bed, eyes closed. "How can you stand it Kakuzu!"

"They do it every day, I would of thought you'd get used to it." Hidan only hated it because he was getting turned on. It's a sin to do such things, to be...dirty. Finally, they finished, and Hidan stopped yelled. He was panting, face red, and legs up to cover his hard on. But Kakuzu knew this before he raised it. Hidan's eyes widen as, something thin, wiggling, starts to touch his member. He looks down; to see something he knew very well, Kakuzu's thread. More and more were coming. A few entered his pant, rubbed on him. One even entered his dick hole. He gasp.  
"Kakuzu s-s-top" he turned but his voice was too quiet to reach Kakuzu. His mouth was open, moaning quietly, and salvia dripping. He kept moving, trying to get them away, but they held him down on the bed.

"NNNGG~!" His back arched as he came into his boxers. The threads that were in his boxers left, but the ones that held him down, stayed. He could hear, footsteps, and could imagine Kakuzu advancing to him. Hidan felt dizzy from him coming, it was his first time. Kakuzu got on top of him, cloak off. Hidan's head was tilted left, but stared at him from the corner of his half opened eyes. Mouth opened, and one tear on his right eye, waiting. Kakuzu placed his hand on his stomach, as his thread worked themselves up to his nipples and played with them.

"Ah...haa..nn..s-s-st- ah" Kakuzu sled off his boxer and slid one thread in him. Hidan eyes widen.

"AH" it moved in him, curling and wiggling. It didn't feel bad, but it felt weird to have something down there. Kakuzu added another thread. He returned the threads that were pushing Hidan down and Hidan quickly reached his arm around Kakuzu, burying his face in his chest. Moaning in his chest, as another thread enters. Kakuzu only unzipped his pant, taking out his hard member, and took his threads out, pushing his, slowly. Hidan held on to Kakuzu tighter, scared.

"K-Kaku-zu" he whimpered out. Kakuzu kept pushing till his thick member was fully in. After a few seconds of no movement, be began to move. Out and in. "N-no, d-d-don't move" Hidan, screamed in pain as Kakuzu began to thrust in. After about 5 minutes, Hidan had came 2 times, and began to feel pleasure.

"Kakuzu~!" he came again, Kakuzu, still haven't once, but he was ramming into him hard, while his threads played with his nipples and member. By the time Kakuzu DID come, it would have been Hidan's 7th time. Hidan was covered in his cum, eyes rolled back, as Kakuzu pulled out of him and Hidan fell. Tongue out, and hair messy. What I mean is, his hair was pulled down, instead of having it pulled back. It still suited him. Kakuzu stood up to leave, but Hidan grabbed his shirt.

"You *Pant*can't*Pant*just*Pant*leave" Hidan tired saying. He meant, Kakuzu couldn't leave him, covered in cum and leave. Kakuzu lifted him, without a word and dropped him in the already filled bath tub.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Kakuzu...Why...-"

"To shut your whining"

"Fuck you"

**REVIEW MY HUNGRY YAOI LOVER EVIL READERS**

**NEXT is...Zetsu and either ZETSU or tobi. :D i think tobi, then after that Zetsu and ZETSU XD.**

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4 Tobi and Zetsu

**Ok people, here it is TOBI AND ZETSU. I like this couple, because 1)tobi is fun to play with 2) there isn't much of it 3) THEY ARE PERFECT and...so on. I KNOW tobi didn;t show up till after Sasori dies, but WHATEVER. THIS IS NOT THE ANIME SO IDC.**

**Tobi and Zetsu**

Tobi, has seen Kakuzu hurting Hidan, while they were naked. Same goes to Sasori to Deidara. He didn't like it, but whenever he tried convincing them to stop, Hidan would scare Tobi off. So he's going to the bottle of this, and tries to ask Zetsu for him, by walking down to his Zetsu's room. He knocked.

"Zetsu-sempai, Tobi needs your help"

"What is it?" Tobi entered.

"Zetsu-sempai, Tobi wants Kakuzu-sempai to stop hurting Hidan-sempai. And for Sasori-sempai to stop hurting Deidara-sempai" He said. Zetsu signed, knowing what he meant.

"Tobi, come here" He did. **"They aren't hurting, they're giving pleasure, they're making them happy"**

"But Tobi hears them screaming"

"**In pleasure"**

"Tobi doesn't understand" Tobi said tilting his head. Zetsu smirked as an idea popped in mind.

"I" "**can show you"** "But if, you have to take your cloth off" Tobi, as innocent as he is, did as he was told, taking off even his mask. To reveal, a child-like face. Zetsu only too his cloak off. He sat on the end of the bed. "Come, sit on my lap" Tobi did, back facing Zetsu. Zetsu, slid his hand in his pant.

"ZETSU!" Tobi said, jumping.

"**It's part of the..." **"Just come back and sit" Tobi...slowly did, sit back in his lap. Zetsu once again placed his hand in Tobi's pant. Tobi closed his eyes, he knows, that doing such a thing is a no-no. Zetsu, rubbed the tip with his thumb slightly. Tobi's eyes widen.

"AH" Tobi felt something different, whatever Zetsu was doing, was making his member bigger, and instead of dropping down, it's pointing upward. Zetsu stroked, slowly, then fast.

"Ah...AH...HA...NNGH Sempai~!" Tobi yelled loudly as he came. Zetsu, licked his hand.

"Sem...pai" Tobi panted. Zetsu liked his voice, his high pitch, sweet, and innocent voice. Hearing him, yell, moan, scream makes him harder. Zetsu, got a dirty idea, to play with Tobi, he placed Tobi on the bed, and took out something from under the bed. A bag. He opened it, and took out ropes, tying his armed to the head of the bed. Tobi had a panicking face.

"Don't worry Tobi" Zetsu bent down and kissed him deeply. Tobi's face softened the way it normal is, and kissed back. Zetsu pulled away, ignoring the trail of saliva, connecting Tobi and himself. He took out, a vibrate, but no, not those big, hurtful ones. This one was smaller than an egg, with a wire, where the control to how high the vibration would be. He place a bit of cream around it and placed it in Tobi. Tobi gasped and curled his legs.

"Sempai, Tobi doesn't know that" He said, shakily.

"**No worries Tobi, Sempai won't hurt you" **He wait till Tobi got used to having something inside of him, and boy he was glad he added the cream. Tobi was so tight and untouched, he barely would have fit it in. After Tobi, seems to get used to it, he turned it on to level 1.

"AH, Sempai it's moving" Tobi, felt pleasure, panting, and he was dripping with pre-cum. Zetsu turned higher, to level 3.

"Sempai...HA...Nnn..nng, Tobi...ha...is...nngg ah, scared...please kiss me" Tobi quickly said the last thing. Zetsu made it to the highest, level 5. Tobi, came with a yelp, and Zetsu bent down to kiss him deeply. Zetsu pulled away for air.

"**Does Tobi like it?" **Tobi nodded. "**Don't Tobi..." **"Want more?" Tobi once again nodded. He turned it off and pulled it. He untied him, flipped him over on his stomach and took out the lube again. He coated his 3 fingers in lube, taking 1 and pushed it in. Tobi didn't feel pain, after all the vibrate was thicker, only by a bit. But once he placed his second finger, which was thinker, Tobi whimpered. Moving and curling, after awhile Tobi relaxed and he placed another finger in. Tobi held the pillow, bed sheet and the headboard of the bed, from time to time. After a few minutes, Tobi, pushed slightly back and Zetsu smirked. He pulled his fingered out, unzipped his pant, taking it out, and coated it with the lube. He positioned it, and pushed slowly. Tobi, closed his eyes tightly.

"Sempai!" He came. "What is in?" He panted. He didn't know anything Zetsu would put it, which was that big.

"**I'm inside Tobi"** Tobi didn't understand, but he let it slip and thought to ask it later. Zetsu stayed still, for awhile and moved, out and in. Tobi moaned loudly in pain and pleasure. As Zetsu kept moving slowly, Tobi felt better and more pleasure.

"Sempai" Tobi started. "Go faster" His innocent voice, never could sound dirty. And Zetsu liked that, he never really liked a slut, Tobi doesn't even know what he's doing, but he knows it feels good. Zetsu did as he was told, he went faster, and faster. Tobi, came a few times, moaning loudly with his high pitch, beautiful voice. Till finally Zetsu came in him. Tobi gasp as his hot seed. Zetsu pulled out and carried Tobi in the bathroom to wash.

...

They lay together in Zetsu bed.

"Sempai, Tobi still doesn't understand" Zetsu kissed him.

"You will, sooner or later, but for now" "Keep this a secret, and **I'll give you more" "**Only do this with the person you like Tobi, ONLY"

"Tobi liked Zetsu" Tobi said, little red.

"And Zetsu loves Tobi" They cuddled and slept.

**OUTSIDE ZETSU DOOR**

"Someone hadto teach him" Konan said to the others. "He was getting annoying"

"We agree" Pain confirmed.

**LOL...i enjoy writing yaoi~**

**Why didn't I do it from the start.**

** anyways REVIEW,**

**ZETSU AND ZETSU NEXT**

**BTW THIS IS NOT A WHOLE 1 PEICE STORY, I REPEAT NOT A 1 PEICE STORY. And yes, I spelt piece wrong. NOT ANYMORE. Anyways. Review, what pair do you want me to do after ZETSU XZETSU and so on. **

**PIECE OUT~**


	5. Chapter 5 Zetsu and Zetsu

**Here you go, Zetsu and Zetsu. My friend who requested this, was mad that I didn't make it like a plot when I told her i started doing this. **

**Then yesterday she mailed me saying, HOW AMAZING it is, and she even said, no words can describe how good it is. Well...she didn't really say that, but close enough. She said, this is good and is looking forward for the plot ones :P.**

**I, myself realized how boring and bad my writing style from really my own, old stories. I have seen my problem and changed it. I have made and improvement from the day I come to Fan fiction till now. And I am very proud. I hope you keep making me happy and encourage me more by reviewing.**

**That. Would be much obliged. *meaning, many thank, for those that don't know***

**I own nothing, but this story.**

**Dark zetsu talking : "HI"**

White zetsu talking: "HI"

**Zetsu and Zetsu**

"Ahh...nng...AH" The white side of Zetsu moaned, for just entertainment, his black side splits with him and 'play with him'. Right now, his white side lay in bed, on his side, his legs and ass, on his other sides lap. While his white side sobs silently, his black side, strokes, and fingers him. All out of pure entertainment and pleasure, his black side has no emotions for him, but his white side does.

Why? Will his black side, to him are more like best friends, and best friends usually end up getting together.

His black side sees him as a brother, and normally, you don't become lovers. Which, he won't make love to his other side, only play with him, like brothers should.

"I hate you" Zetsu panted. His dark said added another finger and thrust harder and deeper.

"**Try saying that again" **Zetsu whimpered and help the bed tightly as he came hard on the bed, for the 5th time now.

"How...AH...long till you...nnnngh...stop?" He questioned.

"**Soon, maybe...maybe not" **He laughed like when Hidan laughs doing a sacrifice, and kept going, trying to make him come more.

"I hate you" He whimpered out as he came again. Every time he did, he would say these words. It hurts him, to say such words, and he knows his dark side gets hurt by too. He would continue to say those hurtful and harsh words till his other half stopped doing this unless it's true love. Suddenly, his other half stopped and sunk away. Zetsu's white half stayed.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" He repeated over and over again. There was a suddenly silent.

"I love you" he said quietly. His other half rose up from the floor.

"**...If you wanted it that bad, you could have said" he tired.**

"You, would only decline" Zetsu kept sobbing, till he felt something on his hole, his head snapped up to and turn to look. He screamed when Zetsu's dark side, thrust into him. Blood dropped out, and his other half panicked. He didn't want to hurt him; after all he's done for the past few years. He moved slowly, hearing moans from under him.

He kept going slowly till his other half nodded. And that's when he started to thrust hard.

"AAhhhhhh... NNNNGGGH" he screamed and moaned and clawed, and finally he came, along with his other half.

"**I love you"**

"Lair"

"**I thought maybe you'd feel weird doing something like this"**

"Lair" His darker half hugged him, and closed his eyes to sleep, not bothering to clean up. Zetsu had to smile, normally, his dark side was mean and cruel but right now, he's acting like some other half. That he likes very much. _I love you too._

Their relationship advanced as the days pass, acting normal outside, but when together they act as lovers.

**Sorry if it was shorter then usually and not AS nosebleed-ing as the others, but I was never good at doing Zetsu characters, but you will see better ones next time.**

**Which pair.**

**MADARA AND ITACHI. This is a request from a patient review, thank you for review and Enjoy the next ChApter when it comes. :D**

**Review AND BB**


	6. Chapter 6 Itachi and Madara

**OK, this was a request from a great reviewer, for those who aren't watching the manga or anime no more. This might be a spoiler. I have warned you, and I am going to tell you now, WHO IS MADARA. He is a Living uchiha, like itachi and sasuke. He's is sort of immortal, cause he's been alive since he first hokage. Madara is TOBI, yes that hyper, crazy, fun and stupid member in the Akatsuki that was partnered with DEIDARA. He is truly evil, if you've heard his TRUE voice, movement, stance and intention, you wouldn't believe it to BE TOBI. He is evil (I LIKE HIM ) and Itachi, Pain, Konan and Zetsu already knew about him being Madara. Itachi, hates him, doesn't want to get close to him and Madara was the reason and only reason Itachi joined the Akatsuki. Since that is cleared now, and sorry those who got spoiled, I HAVE WARNED YOU, you are at fault for reasoning even when I told you it's a spoiler. Storing that away in your head somewhere, let's enjoy the story, of him WITH ITACHI. Yes his enemy, but...not in this...~.~ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**IMPORTANT(As was the ones before): When I use the name Tobi, it is Madara acting as what TOBI does. If I use Madara, he shows his true self. **

**Itachi and Madara**

Tobi, who truly was an evil person, named Madara, had decided to...'play' with Itachi. Madara, already knew how pure Itachi truly is, untouched, distanced from everyone, and anti-social. He's heard he favours Kisame, curses. Of course, he'll make him.

Tobi knocked, and then entered not waiting for an answer. Itachi was painting his nails. Tobi held a bag in one hand and the other hand, was just below where his mouth should be behind his orange swirling mask.

"Itachi Sempai, Tobi wants to play" Madara saw him tense up and look up to him, knowing it was Madara.

"Madara..."Itachi said, icily. Madara chucked, letting his deep voice out, instead of the usually high pitch Tobi's one. He advanced slowly, grabbed his nail polish, and threw it away. The colours slowly leaking out onto the stone, cold floor. Itachi didn't wear his cloak, only his under cloth, his hair was also already untied. He pushed Itachi down on the big and got on top. Taking his mask off, showing a very attractive man, that looks anything but old. Itachi struggled out his grip, but did no success. Madara took out the rope in his bag and tied him up. Legs open, and arms apart. He took out his knife and started to rip his cloth, Itachi closed his eyes to activate his Sharigan. Madara knew this before him and tied a cloth around his eyes. Itachi knew what was coming...rape. Madara, played with his nipples, and member. Itachi bit on his lips, trying to hide and prevent the odd noises that try to escape past his lips. Madara place his finger in his hole, thrust, and hearing his moans in only pain. Madara only smirked through all of this, each time he makes Itachi moan louder in pain, his smirk grows. Finally, he took his patience hard member out and pushed it in.

"NO" Itachi screamed out. Blood seeped out as Madara went deeper adn began to thrust.

...

Madara kept making him come, till he did, and till now, he kept bleeding, and he enjoyed looking at the red, crimson color of Itachi's blood. Finally he filled Itachi up, pulled out, and left him like that, before he left, he took his mask, wore it.

"You will speak nothing about this, Itachi-chan" He left, chuckling. _One will destroy the other _(NOTE: he means Sasuke and Itachi) _I've already used one, Sasuke shall win, and another, shall be in my grasp. _

...

Itachi, when unconscious, hoping, this will never repeat again, nor would anyone enter.

**T.T, ;~; Q.Q U.U ITACHI~! I'M SO SORRY. I'm SO EVIL. I hope you liked it, I CAN'T MAKE IT ALL HAPPY. That'll be toooooooooooooo LOVEY. Anyways, I might do Suigetsu adn Kisame next. if anyone has I pair, you'll like me to do before that one, tell me by reviewing.**

**AND ALL YOUR READERS REVIEW...FOR MORE.**


	7. Chapter 7 Deidara and Itachi

**Ok, people a reviewer request asked me to do this pair, before I did Suigetsu and Kisame hehe. Don't forget, this isn't all a story, ITACHI IS NOT CHEATING ON KISAME FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**I own nothing but the story, not the characters. I wish i did tho MAKE IT ALL YAOI MUHUHUH.**

**Anyways, this has RAPE, if you don't like rape in yaoi, then WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER. But you are messing something BIG. I don't know how many chapters will this go on for -.- Many I'd say, because everyone loves yaoi. ANYWAYS you could bring an non-akatsuki person and pair them with an akatsuki. Like ohhhhhhhh SASUKE AND ITACHI? I already thought I'd do that, so don't ask. Suigetsu and Kisame, but I got to be creative on how they meet I think I can do that. I've been thinking, and GOT A PRETTY GOOD IDEA FOR SUIGETSU hehe. Till then folks, and ending all this talking and telling you the information till now. And read the story. ENJOY.~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Deidara: HURRY UP HM**

**Your getting raped you know.**

**Deidara: By who hm?**

**Itachi.**

**DEIDARA: O.O STOP THE STORY HM.**

**HIDAN: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Deidara and Itachi **

Deidara couldn't believe, Leader-sama assigned a mission to Danna with HIM. Isn't the Akatsuki suppose to go in pairs? So he's talking with LEADER NOW.

"Deidara, you explosions are effective, but that mission doesn't need such a thing. Beside, Sasori is already far away by now, and won't return for while."

"..." Deidara silently left. He went over to his room; he opened the door, to see, Uchiha Itachi.

"What are you doing here hm!" Deidara said. Itachi only looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Itachi quickly, in a blink of an eye, was gone and instead behind him. He pushed him in, and locked the door. Deidara was about to yell something, but Itachi placed something in it and, tied it around his head. He took his hand and tied them together. Deidara yelled into whatever was in his mouth. Lastly, Itachi tied his legs, apart. He took out his ninja knife and cut out his cloak. Throwing it out of the way, he took of his.

"Soft" Itachi said, as he touched him. He paused right above his member, and Deidara froze. Itachi smirked, and stroked it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Deidara yelled out. Itachi placed a finger in. "MM" he yelled again. His face was red, and he was almost crying when he say Itachi pushing his member. Itachi thrust.

"MMMMMMMMM" Itachi ignored him and kept going on. Tears fell and his scream continued. Deidara came many times, and his voice was never heard by anyone outside.

...

Itachi came, pulled out, washed up and stood in front of him. He pulled the cloth around his mouth out, saliva trailing and kissed that.

"Just call this...company while Sasori's gone" Itachi left after that. "call me when you need 'company'"

**Sorry if it was short, i've never really read Deidara and Itachi before, and I can't realy imagine them doing it, to come out with GREAT small part. Next MIGHT be Tobi and Deidara. Uhmmm, that's about it, review, LOVE IT IF YOU DID and enjoy next chapter when it comes out.**


	8. Chapter 8 Suigetsu and Kisame

**Sorry about that long wait, I told you earlier I'd update on weekends, but I got some time today. LUCKY YOU. So here it is, Suigetsu and Kisame, and then it's Tobi and Deidara. And then maybe another request from someone, or something I have planned. Please check any other stories I've made and review, wither or it's done or not, so I get some courage to continue, thank you. AND ENJOY.**

**Suigetsu and Kisame**

Sasuke was off fighting Itachi, Kairn was annoyed and left, and Jugo only followed here. Suigetsu stay, for right in front of him, was him, Kisame, had his sword Samahada(Sharkskin). Suigetsu, as...what's the word...crush? on Kisame. One, I mean look at Kisame, he's strong, funny on times, brave, and has a nice body. Plus he's like Suigetsu, will sort off, not human is what I mean. Suigetsu, has always looked up to him, until he's noticed that he loves him. He only expected to join Sasuke, because of Kisame, his excuse was of course, the sword. Now was his chance, no one was around, only him and Kisame, alone. His time, to confess and caught the other man's heart. His love.

"You've grown" Kisame said, smirking. Suigetsu swallowed, down, slightly blushing. Suigetsu, stood up properly, instead of his fighting stance and dropped his sword, looking down.

"Kisame-Sempai..."

"Hmmm?" Kisame's smirked turned into confusion. Slowly Suigetsu walked to him. He went on his tip toes and kissed him. Kisame's grip on his sword lightened, after adjusting to his taste he kissed back, dropping his sword as well. Suigetsu, pulled back.

"I-I-I like you...sempai" I said quietly. Kisame smirked, leaned in to his ears.

"Lets' test your love, do as I say" Suigetsu nodded. "Turn around" he did, back facing Kisame, Kisame wrapped around him, pushing him on him. Sliding one hand down his pants. Suigetsu shivered, and jolted, but stayed put even when he grabbed his already hard member. Kisame chuckled deeply and he stroked him.

"Ah...Sempai..." he came easily, and Kisame licked his fingers. He carried him in the forest and laid him down. Taking his pant of, placing on finger in. Suigetsu, tried to drag himself away from the finger but stopped himself. Kisame moved his fingers, fast. Suigetsu moaned in pain, but kept letting him. This could be the only time they'd meet up, Suigetsu already waited 15 years, and he can't wait more. He even as been waiting in Orochimaru's cell, thinking that maybe Kisame one day will free him. But when he thought that he came, it was Sasuke came to release him. To only use him to his advantage. He closed his eyes as Kisame removed his finger and positioned himself. His member nudged on Suigetsu, so very small hole. His big member was fitting in, but he kept pushing until finally one small thrust got him in. Only the head of it that is. Suigetsu moaned loudly in pain, tears falling down.

"You've done well so far" Kisame said smirking as he began to move, without letting the smaller ninja beneath him adjust to him. After he was sure he got used to it, he began to thrust. Earning screams of pain from Suigetsu.

"Sempai!" He yelled out as he came. "S-slow d-down, PLEASE" He cling-ed on Kisame, knowing he wouldn't slow down. This was, after all...only a test, nothing more. Only thinking of it, saddened Suigetsu, life wasn't fair, and he knew it, he knew it too well.

Suigetsu came some more, and Kisame came in him, kissing as he did. Which come to a surprise to Suigetsu, was this also part of the test? Or was it more? Maybe, he loved Suigetsu back?

Kisame pulled out, and with a little of water, he cleaned himself and Suigetsu. His, uke laid on the ground and hadn't moved and inch.

"Do...I pass?" He panted. Kisame kissed him.

"Does that answer?" Suigetsu blushed and stood. Having a hard time, walking without feeling pain shoot through him. They returned to where they were, and pretended to fight, because Kairn and Jugo returned. Kisame disappeared, and shortly Sasuke returned, tired and nearly dead. Kairn ran to him.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu, stood where he was, off to space. _Sempai, well we ever meet again...Good bye, after all this, I will find you, don't you dare die...like your partner...Itachi. _

**How was it? sad a bit yes, But...uhmmm cute? I LOVE THIS pair, they match for each other, If anyone has another pair they want me to do, then tell me through review. Till next chapter.**

**Deidara and TOBI.**

**If you haven;t noticed yet, I put the uke name first then the seme. SO DEIDARA IS BOTTOM AND ALWAYS WiLL BE, until... someone tells me him, being on top.**

**BB AND REVIEW FOR .**


	9. Chapter 9 Deidara and Tobi

**Ok, sorry for the weekend day delay, I was working on a different story. Just did one chapter. Now I'll have to do this.**

**Summary: Sasori is dead, Deidara feels lonely and he only has the hyper and slightly cute Tobi as his partner. He misses his danna very much, and recalls his moments. Tobi feels it's his time to shine, to show danna is gone, and he should move on...with him. Tobi can help when he needs too. Only to his favourite sempai.**

**For those who hate this pair, do not read. (I myself don't really...favour them? nor itachi and Deidara. I did a poor job on that one and I apologize. I CAN'T IMAGE THEM. so i had to do rape...not this one tho. I like tobi and deidara pair. But like i said, I DON'T FAVOUR them like the rest, COUGHT itachi and kisame. COUGH hidan and Kakuzu COUGH sasori and Deidara COUGHT Zetsu and tobi COUGH. Lol. I don't think I'll be adding pein pairings. Because...I wouldn't know who to pair him with. NO KONAN. And maybe, if anyone wants, orochimaru? I don't like him, but his snakes...and tongue gives me an idea...MUHUHUHUH.**

**Deidara and Tobi**

Tobi watched his sempai, sad and not his usual 'bang' self.

"Go away Tobi" Deidara said.

"But Sempai isn't happy? Why?"

"...Sasori no danna isn't here anymore..."

"Hmm?"

"He died"

"Eh, Tobi didn't know"

Deidara called back the times they fought over what art was. The time they made out, and when Sasori called him brat, and everything. He missed him, he missed his loved one. "Sasori Sempai, would want Deidara-sempai to be happy..." Tobi said. "Tobi thinks that. Tobi doesn't like seeing Deidara-sempai like that" He looked at Tobi as he advanced to Deidara. Tobi hugged him, but normally, he'd blow Tobi, but his hug comforted him, just like Sasori used to do.

"Sempai, your pocking Tobi" Tobi said, Deidara was red, that wasn't, well it was him but, it was his hard member. He pulled Tobi's mask to show his lips and pushed his to Tobi's. Tobi didn't do anything at first. Then he kissed back. Deidara moaned in his mouth the pulled away.

"Tobi...Listen to me...fuck me" Tobi was confused, not knowing what he meant. And Deidara knew he didn't understand. "Get on top of me" He told him. Tobi did as he was told, lying on top of Deidara. "Take my pant off and yours" He told him again. He still didn't understand, but did as he was told again. Deidara started to lick Tobi's member, swirling the tongue and going deep. Tobi got tense, and moaned. Once it was hard, he lay back, lifting his legs up and closed his eyes. "Tobi, put 'that' in" he said. Tobi held his ankle and pushed in, feeling pleasure. Deidara moaned, being already used to it, from Sasori.

"Sempai...is Tobi hurting sempai?" Deidara shock his head, kissed him and hang on to him as Tobi moved. Slowly, then after awhile he began to speed. Deidara moaned and screamed in pleasure, but this was barely like Sasori. Sasori was different, more pleasurable and more comfort. _Our path will cross once more._ Danna...DANNA!

"!" Deidara came without a word, the only one in mind was Danna, and if he said that, Tobi's heart will break. After awhile Tobi came too. Kissing _his_ sempai. Yes his sempai. He wouldn't feel sad anymore, and Tobi will help him. Help his heart heal, because Tobi would do anything for his favourite sempai. To make him happy, to make him forget Sasori-sempai. To make him his. If he won't forget Danna, that's fine too, he can even start calling him danna or Sasori. Only to make him happy. Because he doesn't want to see again Deidara-sempai crying, no more of it. No more tears, no more sadness and no more...no more of this scar, on his heart.

AFTERLIFE.

"_So you've found someone else" He smirked. "I did say I'll watch you, even after I die. I'm glad you've stopped crying. Our path will cross once more, when that comes...let's say it'll be a dream come true. Ku ku ku ku. My cute, Deidara, I will take you back, from Tobi. I'll still say, art is eternal and everlasting, brat. _

**How was it, short I know. BUT I LOVED IT. mostly the ending.**

**REVIEW. Maybe next one will be Orochimaru and Sasuke...rape? MAYBE XD POOR SASUKE. O well that's what he gets for killing Itachi adn Deidara .**


	10. Chapter 10 Kabuto and Orochimaru

**Weekend time, you know what that calls, UPDATE. I wanted to do Sasuke and itachi, but the orochimaru thing kept coming in mind so, I decided to do Orochimaru and Kabuto, and maybe next time, him with Sasuke. If you don't like it, then you can just wait for my next update. After the two. OR if anyone has any requested, loved, and enjoyable pair, they want me to do. Simply tell me through reviews. Please add, how you want it to be. **

**Wither it be Rape: I think you would know that.**

**Lovey dovey:The pair, are already into each other.**

**Curiuos: Someone is curious on how or what touch each other means? Or something else along that line.**

**Angst: Anger with make out. like~ Sasori being annoyed by Deidara his punishment it is hard, and hurtful make out. So in short, they made out, not out of love but punishment.**

**And so on, whatever comes in mind. If you pick rape, explain more how, tying them up and so one. **

**Tell me if you want toys included.**

**I know lots, but ISN'T IT WORTH IT? I'm the one doing the work anyways. SO, Review to make me do more. Wither it my be one word, smily face. AND SO ON. **

**ENJOY.**

**I don't own any character, place that you've heard off. Tho I did make the make out scenes. HEHE and of course how the little short plot into every pair I made.**

**Kabuto and Orochimaru**

Kabuto was just on his way to Lord Orochimaru, figuring how to cure the unknown disease that Orochimaru, months ago got. He was blushing at how the cure works, and doesn't know how to tell his Lord. Orochimaru's snakes were everywhere, but they kept dying, refusing to eat. Lord Orochimaru, has been refusing to eat. But every now and then he'd eat.

But not normal food, they were cum. Yes, cum. That's the cure. Make out, and cum.

Kabuto has 2 men behind him, following. They were gay, and get paid for what they do. I'm sure you already know what. Kabuto stopped in front of the door, and knocked.

"Enter" Came the snake-like voice of Lord Orochimaru. And so Kabuto entered.

"Sir, I've finally discovered the cure, i apologize for the long delay" Kabuto bowed.

"And?"

"It seems...your snakes, are addicted to, cum, as are you." He said. There was a pause. "I brought these men for you" I was a blond, with spiky hair and a chunk of hair covered his right eye. He was shirtless, and had only pant on.

The other one was, dark haired, and it seems they were twins. The only different was that his chunk of hair was to the left and his dark hair. Both had dark blue eyes, and wore the same, black pant. Orochimaru smirked.

"Very well" Kabuto stood and left, leaving the 2 'sluts' with his Lord. Kabuto left to a different room, that looked like a lab. There were steel tables, with lots of different liquids, and different colours. He could hear, then loud moans, even where he was sitting. He hated it, hated that he isn't the one help his Lord. He liked it when his Lord depended on him, and be praised by him when he succeeded.

...

The next day, he said farewell to the two men.

"Kabuto" his Lord's voice said from behind him.

"Yes" Lord Orochimaru came closer.

"If you keep paying them, you won't have enough for when I get cured"

"If it's for you, then so be it" He smirked.

"Then perhaps, you should that there place" Kabuto's eyes widen, and his face turned red. He wanted to run. And refuse, but, this is Orochimaru, he'd do anything.

"If you wish" was his shaky reply. Orochimaru dragged him into a room. A snake pounced on him, making him fall on the bed. It slithered under his shirt, taking it off, and it started to lick his nipples. Another snake pounced on the bed, and slid in his pant. Kabuto turned redder, and started to squirm from the snake in his pant. Then he froze when it slipped in his underwear. Licking his member.

"Ah..." He kept squirming till he came. snakes left, and Orochimaru advanced. His mouth opened and took Kabuto whole. His head shot back as Orochimaru's tongue played his member. His sucked and pulled and played till he came once more. Orochimaru swallowed and turned him over. He held his bottom up, and pushed his long, think tongue in. Kabuto clenched on the bed sheet and he moaned loudly in pain.

"AH!" His tongue went deeper curling, and swirling to prepare him. Kabuto came again as Orochimaru pulled his tongue out, and positioned himself. He pushed in. "AAH!" Tears fall down Kabuto's cheek, saliva slowling going do his chin. Orochimaru, moved, slowly, and then once Kabuto's blood started to leak, he went faster, using the blood to smooth his way through.

"AAAHH!" Orochimaru only chuckled in pleasure. After a few more coming, Kabuto still continued to feel only pain. Orochimaru came. He pulled out, got dress and kissed Kabuto's opened, panting, slavia dripping mouth, roughly.

"New rule, wither I be cured or not, every night, this is where you'll come, for my pleasure." He smirked and chuckled as he left.

Kabuto was glad, and relief, that once again, Lord Orochimaru can once again ONLY relay on him. He's glad he doesn't have to waste his money on sluts. Though, he's got to get used to this, or else, pain will be his only feeling.

...

The next day, Kabuto was numb, and it was hard for him to sit.

"Kabuto, _come_" Kabuto listened his Lord. "Sit on the chair, with your legs opened" Kabuto did so. Orochimaru, walked over to him, and ripped his pant off, bent down, and started to suck furiously, as if he hadn't 'eaten' him last night. Kabuto's legs curle, and cringed upward as he slightly leaned forward.

"AAH" Kabuto couldn't resist his cum, he came hard in his mouth. Orochimaru swallowed, and sucked hard again, wants more to 'eat'. After all he hadn't properly eaten in months. Kabuto's tears fell, as once again he came, over and over. Till finally after, perhaps the tenth time, Orochimaru was satisfied and 'full'. He pulled his mouth out, smirking, like he always did and left. Kabuto was relief he only did that, he didn't know if his numb hole will take more of his member abusing his hole.

Kabuto stood in the shower, hearing the door, open, and new who it was. Pale hands wrap around him, and a tongue licks his ear. Orochimaru, turned the shower off and instead changed it into bath. He sat, dragging Kabuto with him, on his lap.

"You weren't in 'the' room on the bed, today, didn't I say every night?" he whispered in his ears.

"I apologize my Lord" Orochimaru, pushed him against the wall, on his knees. His tongue entered Kabuto's sore, hole.

"AH!" Once again curling and swirling till he came, before entering. This time, no blood came out, but he only felt pain. Orochimaru moved fast, and hard. Kabuto screamed and moaned in pain. He came more than twice. Orochimaru came, pulled out, washed off, and oddly he helped Kabuto. He pulled him up, washed him (Playing with Kabuto's body in doing so) and took him to be. Gave him a rough kiss, and left.

Orochimaru, make excuses to 'eat' saying it's a snack, or a midnight snack, just suck Kabuto off. When Kabuto refused, he tied him up with snakes and sucked him off for hours while a small snake was in his hole. He had told him to sit on his lap naked. Kabuto accepted, not wanted to be tied up and sucked off for hours again. One leg on one side of Orochimaru, the other on the other side. His red face, facing his Lord. Orochimaru, rubbed his member against his, and later on started to rubbed it against his whole. He never entered, only rubbed it. Then he lifted him over head, opened his mouth and sucked him, while his member was very deep in Orochimaru's throat. Making Kabuto get more pleasure and easily come, of course he didn't stop after he came 10 times. He kept going.

Kabuto never knew of he was cured or was even more addicted, because like his Lord said, wither he gets cured or not the rule still remains. He is his assistant, his follower, what he says much is done. If not, punishment will be big, and harsh. Kabuto, never got used to him entering him. He noticed Orochimaru barely did, he mostly sucks him off. He much very much enjoys it.

**I know, weird why to end it, sorry. But I made it longer then I normally do, because my friend (The one that made me do this) Wanted it longer, but I made it to a pair that she hate HEHE I'm EVIL. Anyway i hope YOU readers enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. REVIEW and if you have more request, ask away and I'll do it. Don't forget to add detail on how you want it to be, like I said from the beginning. TILL NEXT UPDATE STAY TONED AND REVIEW ^^.**


	11. Chapter 11 Sasuke and TobiMadara

**Honestly, I didn't know what pair to make today, which didn't give me a good idea for a good small plot. It's Friday, and I'm sick, very. I've got a weak immune system, DAM WHITE CELLS. So no, it's not the weekend to update. But since, I have surpassed the highest review I've ever got, I'll do something. Wait, that doesn't mean you stop reviewing, I'm excepting at least a review for each chapter. Therefore to make me get inspired or else. You'll have to wait longer then you already have too. Unless I get this amazing idea. I'm thinking of doing right now, Tobi and Sasuke, never really read them, but I can't say I hate the pair. Once again this spoiler to who Tobi truly is. If you don't want that, WAIT TILL TOMORROW. I'm going to tell you, once again who he is. Tobi, is Madara Uhicha, yes he's one of the 3 still alive. Tobi is truly evil, yes the annoying orange masked ninja in the Akatsuki paired with Deidara, after Sasori's death.(Moment of silent for Sasori). AND I WILL BE INCLUDING THE TRUTH BEHIND ITACHI.**

**Things you need to know: When I use Tobi(Don't think I will) I;m saying how Tobi acts, and if I use Madara, that's his true way of acting. REVIEW~**

**Sasuke and Tobi/Madara **

Sasuke was told by a man with an orange swirling mask, that Itachi truly was a good man, he was told these months ago after working with him. A good brother, and now, he was dead, by Sasuke himself. The man, called Madara, told him everything, how the leaf village, Konaha told Itachi to do what he did. But truly, he loved his brother too much, to kill him. Sasuke, didn't want to believe the man, his brother, was truly good, and was doing this all for him, to get stronger, to have a purpose in life. And now, the perfect brother of his, the same brother who he hated for years was dead by his own hands. But it was true, and he knew it, before Itachi left after killing his own clan, he cried. And again, before Itachi died he nudged him on the forehead, like he always did when they were younger, and had said "Sorry Sasuke, but this is the last time" And had fallen on the ground with a smile. A true smile, not his cold stares, not his word of 'foolish' but his smile, saying the true Itachi, his brother he loved and was jealous of his perfectness, was still alive inside of his brother. He regretted his death, but a new hate raged inside of him, Konaha had told Itachi to do this. They had used him, and even tell the village that he was truly innocent and that he truly isn't evil. Konaha were the one that made him do these terrible things. Konaha didn't care about him, an Uhicha. Konaha, have caused pain for his loved brother. His new mission, was to destroy Konaha, kill the elders and danzo.

Though, Sasuke would like to focus on this man, this mysterious man. He's worked with him for months, and had grown attached, he never really liked girls. They were always fussing over him, and blushing everywhere he went. They were very annoying, but men, on the other hand weren't like that. Even when they are gay they down fuss over someone. And this man, somehow captured him, this man had rescued and bandaged him after his fight with his brother. He had helped him, and now he's helping the man, and the man, Madara his helping him. He must say, he had grown attached to Madara, his deep voice mostly. It was always husky and attractive. One of Sasuke's goals was to restore his clan; of course he'd have to get himself a girl. But, he didn't like them; perhaps he could ignore that goal, and only focus on revenge and Madara.

Also, in the past months, Madara had kissed him, by only lifting a big of his mask to show thin lips. He's done this many times and only kisses, nothing more. He didn't have reasons, or explained them, nor did Sasuke asked. He liked them but by now, he regretted it, by now he was thinking of other things Madara could do to him.

He kissed him again, Sasuke got hard easily, Madara placed his right leg in between his, and rubbed. Sasuke kept his mouth shut, but his expressions showed pleasure. Madara took Sasuke's and his Akatsuki cloak off and dumped him on a bed. Sasuke glowered at his body; it was fit, and hard. Madara took his shirt off, but kept his mask on. All Sasuke wanted was him, and for him to show himself, but the thought left when his pant were off and his member was being stroked roughly.

"NNGH" the sudden pleasure that he wasn't prepared for made him almost scream. The back of his hand was placed over his mouth and he came, and only did a quiet "Nnn..." with eyes closed. When they opened, they were as cold as they were before, his face cold, and with him panting it seemed like he was in a battle.  
"Ku...Ku...Ku" Madara chuckled and wondered how long could the boy keep his face blank. Madara inserted an un-gloved finger. For his age, his hands seemed of a teen-like skin. Smooth, and soft. Sasuke's eyes shot closed quickly when his finger went in, and tried his best not to make off noises that was off character for him. He could feel his pale white skin heat up slightly, just slightly.

"Haaa...Nnnnh" He said, again quieter than a whisper, as Madara curled and moved his finger. He added another finger. Sasuke's leg seemed to shake, just a bit. When Madara adde the third finger, Sasuke's eyes shoot opened in pain and winced as all 3 moved quickly. After while, Sasuke felt a bit better, but he still felt pain more than pleasure. Madara took his fingers out, turned him and held his hip up. Sasuke engraved his face in the pillow, for he knew what was to come. Madara got on his knees, his hips reaching just a bit higher than Sasuke's hips. He positioned his member, and slowly thrust his way entirely full. Sasuke, as he already knew, was a virgin, pure and untouched. Blood seeped out, but Madara didn't move, seeing Sasuke, shake, quiver, and how tightly he's holding the pillow.

"AH" Sasuke loudly moaned, having it muffled by the pillow. Madara liked his pale skin, and how his dark hair matched it, unlike Itachi, Itachi's skin was nowhere near this pale. He liked the boy's body, it wasn't very fit, but it was slightly fit, that could explain why he uses speed instead of strength. He was light this way, without the mass of the muscles, which would be heavier than fat itself. But the boy had nether. Madara pulled backward and was almost out when he stopped.

"AAAHHH" He screamed into the pillow, his voice was nothing like a girls when they scream. It was the scream of a man in pain. Blood poured out. Madara moved complete in again.

"Don't move" To Madara surprise, Sasuke said it in his cold like voice, with a hint of pain. Madara waited, and waited, and waited. Sasuke did a short nod in the tortured pillow after 4 long minutes. Madara didn't move, he wanted Sasuke to come, and doing it on a sudden moment's works like a charm. A minute later, after Sasuke nodded, he thrust out.

"AAAAAHH!" Sasuke's scream of pain and coming was clear. Madara smirked behind his mask, he continued slowly. And slowly Sasuke stopped screaming, he moaned quietly in pain and a bit more of pleasure. Sasuke came again as the minutes pasted, and Madara's limits were building. He finally came after a long while with a grunt of pleasure. Sasuke came when he did, and Madara pulled out. Sasuke's pale, tired, used and now limp body that was hauled upward fell on the bed, with Madara's and his blood seeping out slowly.

Sasuke's face was completely red, having his mind register to what had happened. His hole quickly closed and became sore; his rigid body still lay on the bed, with his face still buried in the pillow. Madara got off the bed, entered the bathroom, after 5 minutes he came out, dressed and fine. He wondered on how Sasuke's expression was, and wondered if it had stayed till now, or was he just tired? His, now gloved hands, touched his cold, waist and turned him to face the first. Madara was hard from his expression, his eyes were half opened, and his mouth panting and a string of saliva hang from his mouth to his chin. His face was flushed red, standing out on his body. Madara happily helped him waste up (Doing him AGAIN in the shower) and laid him in bed.

Madara smirked behind his mask, evilly. Just new member in the Akatsuki, was now his...pet? Slave? Toy? Tool? Or maybe...Lover? He'll give his brother eyes, and, it'd be having Sasuke, while Itachi's eyes watches in pain as his enemy, Madara, does his loved brother. And his brother, that he gave his life for, and got him stronger, is willing to be touched and done by this man, this evil, horrible, mysterious and terrible man. Itachi would scream to his brother, trying to make his brother hear, trying to get him away from him. Itachi's plan failed, trying to get him away from...Madara.

As Madara does Sasuke, he'd love to hear Itachi sob as he watches through his eyes, that were placed in Sasuke's eyes.

**Wow O.O I am good at making Madara evil as he truly is. And i'm surprise by the plot, I just came up with it on the spot, I must be a genius. REVIEW FOR MORE, AND TELL ME WHICH PAIR DO YOU WANT NEXT?**

Akatsuki Sasuke and Naruto?

or

Itachi and Sasuke?

**If you have others in mind tell me. BTW as you request, even for this, tell me in detail, if you want rape, angst, Curious, lovey-dovey, and so on. **

**I'm out and REVIEW. (Sneeze, eyes watery, red nose, pale face, headache and bags under my eyes) I've very sick. I'd like review, that might make me at least 3%+ better. **


	12. Chapter 12 Sasuke and Itachi

**OK people weekend time, I'm going to make Itachi and Sasuke for this chapter, tho I would of liked more reviews for I am still sick, with loss of voice and a runny noise T.T If you don't like the pairings, don't read them, I have be giving warnings every chapter now, so no excuses you are at fault for what you read. Honestly, this pair, I believe is the hardest yet, It might come out good, so be sure to review if you read and tell me how it was. I didn't give a big thought over how I'd do the very small plot, yet smart and unexpected. 'Prepare yourself' is what Snape would say if he were kind and ordered by Albus to be kind. If those names don't come in mind don't worry about it. If you want to go look for it. It's just Harry potter stuff. ANYWAYS OFF TOPIC. There ****MIGHT**** be some spoilers, as you can see ****MIGHT**** is underlined which means there is a high chance of the ****MIGHT**** part. SO JUST ENJOY THIS, and let the homework from school and the sore body relax and read some YAOI XD. ****LET THE HARDCORE DETAILNOT THOUGHT THROUGH IDEABEGIN**

**Sasuke and Itachi (UCHIHA'S XD)**

Sasuke, wobbled his way into the Uchiha hide out, to finally get a chance to kill _him._ The _one_ he had hated since the night of his clan's death, the _one_ that caused his loneliness, sadness and the _one_ the cased him to be scared enough to cry. And _he_ was right there, sitting on a chair, legs folders as well as his hands. Itachi Uchiha, his hateful brother.

Sasuke, though ready as he'll ever be, felt weird, felt hot and strange, he felt like touching himself which isn't like him at all. His brother's speed was fast, but he was faster, and by mistake, Itachi was aiming to grab Sasuke's arm, his cloak's long and baggy arm, brushed against his nipple and chest that was wide open.

"Nnngg..." Sasuke moaned. Itachi stood still, blinking at what just happened. Was he...could he be drugged? Into feeling pleasure at just a tough. Itachi looked down. If that was so, he should be turned on. And he was, there was a big bulge between his pants.

"It-achi" Sasuke panted. "Please..." Itachi, concerned about his loved brother couldn't say no to his plead. His hand sled down under his pant and stroked his already, hard and wet member, pre-cum flew down quickly, and his moans were loud. Echoing through the whole stoned room. Sasuke pulled away, and dipped his hand in Itachi pant, who gasped. He took his member out, and began to suck on his brother's. Sucking and licking, pulling and pushing, up and down. Itachi liked him, but this was his brother, they were suppose to fight, and he was suppose to die...for him.

Sasuke wanted this...no. he shook his head, not Sasuke, it was just the drug, not Sasuke. The idea saddened him. Maybe, just once before he died? Sasuke pulled away, and pleaded Itachi for more. Itachi's hands slithered down his chest and a finger into his hole.

"AH...HAaah" Itachi added another and another, thrust-ing them in and out. Sasuke spread his hole for Itachi to enter. Itachi paused before ramming into him. Sasuke screamed out a moan.

"Itachi...more" Itachi's shaky hand and legs did as he was told, he gave him more. He gave him more pain, and earned nothing but screamed, he didn't even feel pleasure. Was Sasuke going to tear him apart with the guilt? if he isn't already. Sasuke came, Itachi came, and pulled out, his cum dropped down between Sasuke's thigh and on the floor. The cum was mixed with Sasuke's blood. Itachi stood, over his blood. He wasn't to die, now, he couldn't live any longer, nor wait. He has done the worse and he had become the lowest of the worse. A sick brother, a disgusting brother, and a brother unworthy for Sasuke. He has done and dealt more pain to the more important thing that he was trying to protect, and give purpose for in life. Yet here he is, on the floor, with blood dripping out of his hole, with his cum.

Itachi held his head in terror, in pain. He grabbed Sasuke's sword, lifted it upward, and down on his chest. He pulled it out, and did it again, he dissevered more pain, and will be happy and glad to achieve it in hell. Where he belonged, for such behaviour. He does not deserve a second chance, a second life, and if he did get that, he would die, by his own hands, or better yet his brother's.

"Good-bye Sasuke, y-you were a great brother" Itachi fell, died on the floor as Sasuke's hallow, black eyes watched. Slowly, slowly they closed as a man with an orange swirling mask approached them in silence. He too was an Akatsuki, and he looked familiar.

**SO review, I mostly come up with that ON THE SPOT. I think it's desent, once again short BUT I promise THE NEXT ONE, (KAKASHI and either naruto and sasuke, YOU PREVY MINDED READER PICK XD) I WILL MAKE IT LONGER AND ****MAYBE**** the longest chapter I've made yet on this, yaoi collection. ^^**

**SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH WITH KAKASHI, AND HOW YOU WANT IT. I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA THAT MY. Very annoying friend, that told me to do this thing, THAT YOU SHOULD NEVER THANK. Told me about, I thought I was brilliant, but our chat of the story, I told her something and it gave the idea, so it was really me all along, SO ONLY THANK ME PPL Z ME.**

**Thank you and review. That, would be much obliged. **


	13. Chapter 13 Naruto and Kakashi

**.. to not updating in so long...JK JK don't kill me please! I AM sorry, I had HW, and it's been bugging me. I did it, I still have someone else to do, but it's easy I'll do it near school coming. IN 4 DAYS. Nooooooooooo. Then you'll have to wait every weekend again. But that shouldn't be a bother. This story seems to almost be at an end *that's what I thought* when a reviewer requested something. 3 pairs, I agreed coz I'm so nice +_+ (REVIEW) but I mailed her back asking if she wanted them separated. Till now (A few days from now) she or HE has not repaid. I've also noticed when I listen to music and doing a story, I make many mistakes as if I were not to listen to music. I was saddened by this idea, because I liked listening to music while writing stories. ANYWAYS. I have a story to do. This might be longer than the other few. Anyways, this is a KakashiXNaruto. If u doesn't like it don't read THAT MEANS U NA-CHAN/eternal-anime. (The girl that made me do this, her account is Eternal Anime and she was totally against this pair . but u know me, I like to do the opposite of people, ONLY when they disagree with me. If they agree with my idea I'm fine SO U CAN'T TRICK ME) INJOY.**

**Btw this is when naruto is older. So sai may appear. If u don't know him or anyone else because u don't watch Shippuden I will explain at the end of the story. IF HE APPEARS **

**Naruto and Kakashi **

Naruto was sooooooooooooooooooooo bored, he walked around the village with his arm behind his head. Someone bumped into him; he looked up to see his Sensei, Kakashi.

"Oh, sorry there Naruto" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Kakashi moved around him. And continued. Naruto shruged and walked, then stopped when he stepped on something. He moved his right leg and looked. It was one of Kakashi's books, that was rated M and for people over 21. This thought only made want to know what it has more. He picked it up, made sure no one was staring and ran to his apartment. He opened to a random page, he was stunned, and there was a picture in one page and writing in the other. His eyes were stunned at the image. He wanted to look away, but he could, his eyes were glued. He didn't know Kakashi liked this kind of thing...Well he does giggle and turn red at times when he reads it. But this was...this was...a BL novel. Which meant his mentor Jiraiya, did this, so they're both...gay? BL novels were Boy Love, as in Boy X Boy as in...Yaoi. The image was an attractive male sucking off a blond. He had a red face at the blond's expression. It looked good.

_While with Kakashi..._

Kakashi reached home, excited to read his new book he just bought, he reached into his back pocket, only to find it empty. Where was it? He turned all his pockets. His eyes showed terror and fear. He couldn't ask someone to look for it, what would they think of him?

"I got to find it!" He ran out, and retraced his steps, and stopped where he bumped into Naruto. Remembering her heard a 'thud'. His eyes widen, it fell here, but where was it now?

_Naruto_

He ran out fast heading to Naruto's house. He burst into the unlocked door and run up, opened the door and froze. The book was in his hand loose, on the ground, his other hand was stroking his member, his face was red and he was panted slightly. The image was the attractive man stroking his partner.

"Naruto..." now it was Kakashi who was stunned. He grabbed his book, and hide it in his pocket, and was about to leave, but stopped and looked at Naruto. He turned a bit red, maybe, he should help? Yes he should. He lifted him on the bed. He knew that was wrong, but Naruto isn't stopping him so...

He removed Narut's pants and boxers. He took his own green vest off, and Naruto's jacket and shirt. Suddenly he took his mask off too. Naruto's panting face stared at him, his handsome face. Kakashi started with his neck, nibbling and sucking leaving kiss marks behind. One hand pulled, twisted and rubbed on nipple, making him harder, and making them prick. His mouth moved lower to the other nipple and sucked on it. Nibbling on it too. Naruto moaned, not resisting at all. After seeing the images and how it feels, why not give it a shot?

Kakashi's hand sleds down, while he still sucked and bit on one nibble. His finger slid on his hard member, Naruto shivered. Kakashi slowly stroked it.

"MM...nn" He was going so slowly, Naruto bucked upward, he used his other hand hold him down. He whimpered. Then he stopped and sat up.

"Naruto, she will hurt, but nothing you can't handle" He lifted his leg, and pushed a finger. Naruto winced, it did hurt a lot. He moved his finger fast, and deep, wanting him to be perpared properly. He added another finger.

"H-hurts"

"Bare with it" He curled and turned his fingers, adding another one. Kakashi's free hand unzipped him pant and took out his hard member. He returned his fingers back to holding his ankle up. And nudged the head of his member and with a small thrust he got in. It felt so good; he just had to moan slightly, it was tight, so tight he could tell he was a virgin. Not that he believe he wasn't in the first place.

"AH..." HE moved slowly, back and forth."Take...it out...AH..." Kakashi went ever slower. "It's...too think...ah...!" He stopped. Naruto held on the blanket so hard it was as if he was holding on to his life, after shifting a bit and wincing he nodded. Kakashi moved slowly. Naruto's member was dipping a lot of pre-cum. giving a sign that he slightly likes it and is getting used to it.

Naruto panted hard and moaned as Kakashi speeded up a bit. He was swearing and it felt weird, very weird. But he liked it, it made him feel full, and not alone, it made feel there was someone there to erase his loneliness, and instead fill him up.

This thought only made him want more of this fullness

"M-more" he mumbled, Kakashi heard and waited to make sure he heard right before thrust-ing in him fast and hard.

Naruto yelled with moans of pain, but incipit of the pain, he liked it, not the pain, the fullness.

Kakashi did not understand, he was even bleeding now, yet he tells him to continue. IF he complained later on, he's going to just say, that you wanted it, not his fault. Naruto came hard on his chest, not a minute later did Kakashi come. Kakashi pulled out and panted hard, catching his breath. Kakashi took him in the bathroom tub. Cleaning his own mess and taking his shirt off. He placed Naruto in and turned the shower, cleaning his bleeding hole. Naruto held on to him. He first cleaned his member, and the cum on him. Then he slid down to his hole. Naruto whimpered as his finger entered to take his cum out. He made sure the bleeding stopped before turning the shower into bath and let Naruto relax and calm down. Kakashi got up.

"I don't...regret it..." Naruto said, half his face went under the water when Kakashi turned to him a little pink.

"...That makes me feel a bit better" Kakashi answered. Naruto was red, very red at what had happened and what he did. But he doesn't regret it the slightest. Plus, he got Kakashi to take his mask off. Oh how he's going to tease Sakure. Just thinking about it made him giggle. Kakashi continued to walk and stopped as Naruto talked once again.

"This...isn't going to be the last...right?"

"I'd be more the happy...to..." He stopped; Naruto already knew the rest of it. Kakashi left, wearing his mask, and vest, but he couldn't stop blushing.

He reached home, and reached again at his pocket, to find it once again empty. His finger twitched. Then he shrugged.

"Who needs pictures and a story when they've got the real thing"

...

Later that day Naruto sat down to eat ramen at home, when he yelped.

"Oww...I can't seat anymore...Danm he went to hard..." He blushed, he did after all tell him...WHO WHATEVER IT'S HIS FAULT ANYWAYS.

Kakashi sneezed in his shower.

"Someone must be talking about me..."

The next few days they continued, it was odd the second time, but as they did it, it became a normal routine. Naruto did tease Sakura, in him seeing his face. But he never told her how.

"Ow, Ow, OW"

"For a person, who says he's already gotten used to it in his 5th try, you sure aren't acting that part" Kakashi told him.

"It's your fault, your huge, I'm the victim here and you're the culprit" Naruto protested back.

"And who do you think made me the culprit?" Kakashi answered back. Naruto went silent.

"..." Kakashi rifled his hair. Naruto was bending over, because he was able to sit up. HE missed training, and he wasn't happy about it.

...

"You're interested too right Sai? Don't you want to know what Kakashi looks like?" Sakura said.

"Now that your mention it, maybe he has an ugly face too..." He said.

"Too?" Her hand went into a fist. "Who are you calling ugly?"

"No- that's not what I-" He started be Sakura had already punched him in the face.

"I'll find out myself!" She stomped off.

"My she has a strong fist..." Sai said rubbing his pale cheek.

...

"Why does he have to be so big..."Naruto mumbled...rubbing his sore hold through his pant.

...

Jiraiya laughed in the distance. "Of course, by my work of writing, they were bound to full in love with each other. Hahahahaha" He laughed like an idiot.

**How was it? I know it was longer, that's for sure. Anyways. **

**The ending might come in confusion. Jiraiya thinks his book helped, when Kakashi didn't read it, and Naruto had no love attraction to Kakashi in the first place, he just thought it would feel good. I guess he slightly did help but not much. But now they love each other, and trying their best to keep it a secret. **

**Sasuke: I always knew they were gay, that's why I left, so i wouldn't get involved.**

**Me: Yeah right, I saw you with Orochimaru, Itachi, AND Tobi/Madara.**

**Sasuke: At least they are decent.**

**ME: Like Madara and you think OROCHIMARU is better, you got your mind twisted.**

**Sasuke: And you talk too much, I'm leaving. **

**ME: *Arch a brow* To your Madara to get yourself pleasure.**

**Sasuke: Shut up/ (Leaves)**

**Seems our litter sasuke has grown. ...well he's older than me so i can't say he's little. WHATEVER. Review. REVIEW , and i am sorry.**

**Review are like food to me, feed me, if you down, i die, and if I die, i can't update. SO review. So i may, and review to make my heart happy. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys, this isn't a chapter, I'm sorry if you were so happy to see in your mail that it is. And were expecting one, and now your happiness are broken to know, that it isn't a chapter. **

**I apologize in advance, and hurry up and tell you what this is. This is just a notice. A notice that I will have a break from writing any of my not finished stories, because. I have this little hope that I can be an author. So i'll be working on my sorry, that will I HOPE be published and be in stores. I hope it will be loved by people and inspire young kids that, a kid like me could do it, so can you. I've asked many questions to an author. I read a lot, I love books. And I have this IDEA. So i hope I get it done by my birthday. Which gives me plenty of time, (10 months) but that MIGHT NOT be enough. But don't worry, you do not have to wait 10 months for me to update. I will randomly update at times and MAYBE at weekends too. So do not think I have abandoned them, unless I say I do. SO STILL REVIEW THO, I get inspired by them. And it will make me more likely to update. BUT BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES.**

**I am very sorry at the news. Please forgive me. (You probably won't until I update) I am very, very sorry. And I hope YOU CAN STILL LOVE THIS STORY.**


	15. Chapter 15 Naruto and Shino

** I thought I should be nice, since ppl did review, and the way I can return it, is to do a chapter. A reviewer has asked me to do 3 different pairings and another had asked me to do Shino and Kankuro. **

**First, for the one that asked 3 pairs, in a gay bar. I'm sorry. I've never been or seen a bar to know how to make it. So...Could I make it up, but the same pairings? Because I have a good one for Naruto and Itachi. Anyways, you answer that, which means, I'm sorry I'm not doing any of your pairings. **

**As for Shino and Kankuro. When I read that, I was shocked. It wasn't what I thought. And then I tried to think why they'd be together. They've only seen each other once, in a fight. I though ok, but, when I tried. It made me feel weird =.= Plus who would be at the bottom...I guess shino...but...IDK**

**Sorry, I couldn't make that, but lately I've been Shino crazy. Because I was wonder how he looks under his glasses and coat. And I saw this naruto shippuden video. Where Naruto, kiba, sakura, and hinate, were eating ramen. And then started to talk about shino's eyes. **

**So they imagined how his eyes could look like. And HE LOOKED HOT IN ALL OF THEM...except for lee's eyes. =.=**

**And I started to watch a naruto ep, where shino and naruto are on a mission, alone.**

**Ep 186. I RECCOMAND YOU WATCH IT AGAIN. Don't get me bad. But you know the sub and the dub. In this ep I like the dub. IN THIS EP ONLY. I think you should watch both. Anyways, so then it hit me.**

**Naruto and Shino are a pair. A good one, too.**

**So i'm making this NARUTO AND SHINO chapter. This is when they're older, but...I wanted it when they're younger, but it won't fit my story line. ANYWAYS LET IT BEGAN**

**Naruto and Shino**

Naruto walked down the village, having a pair of eyes on him, from somewhere. He wasn't feeling comfortable at all, so he turned, and started to return back to his house. He had just returned to the village a few days ago. He had hoped to look around more, and refresh his memories. He quickly closed the door behind him, and ran up to his room. He looked suspiciously everywhere. Then he heard a buzzing noise. Shino appeared.

"What are you doing here Shino?" Naruto yelled, pointing at him. At first, he didn't realize it was Shino, when he saw him a few days ago. And now, he barely remembered. Shino advanced to him. Naruto backed away. "Shino, your creeping me out, talk already!" Naruto fell on his bed, looking up at them ninja. Shino lead down close.

"You barely realized me just now, didn't you" he said he his usual low voice. Naruto's hand went up behind his head, scratching.

"Well...yeah..."

"I'll make you remember this time" He stood up straight, and unbuttoned his coat. He took off his second coat. He wore a black shirt, and pant, normal. Naruto's eyes widen, when his hard reached his goggles. It was taken off, to see his eyes closed. Then slowly, he opened them. Naruto, taking all this in, it was as if he was someone totally different, he was handsome that's for sure. He was sure, if Shino walked around like this, the girls would fall in love with them. Not know who he really is.

What confused Naruto, was, why is he showing him this, why now, and why him? What he mean, "I'll make you remember this time"? Shino advanced to him, and leaned down, closing his eyes and kissed Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen, and his mouth opened in shock. Shino slipped his tongue in, playing with his shocked one. Naruto, closed his eyes tightly, feeling weird as his tongue was being touched by his.

They kept at it, till Shino pulled away. He pushed him down on the bed.

"Shino, what are you doing?"

"To make someone like you remember someone, you must to have something major happen" Shino got on top, unzipping Naruto's jacket. He pulled it aside, and started to take Naruto's shirt off. Naruto said nothing; he was spaced out, dazed, and confused at what Shino was doing. Shino kissed him again. Then pulled away, kissing and sucking on his neck and shoulder. Leaving bright red kiss marks. One hand started to pinch his nipple, and slowly his mouth lowered to his other nipple, sucking and nibbling gently.

Naruto's head moved side to side, never had he been touched this way. He let out soft moans.

"Ah...aaah...Ah..." Shino's free hand slid down, sliding on his sides, and then between his legs. Naruto's eyes widen when he rubbed it through his cloth. "Shino...No...We shouldn't..." Naruto tried to get him, only to be pushed back down; Shino took his headband off, and tied his hands above his head. "Shino..."

"It's alright" His hand unbuttoned his pants, and he slid his hand in. He rubbed it slowly, and then took hold of it. It was already hard. Naruto's eyes got slightly watery, and his hand arched back when Shino started to stroke fast.

"Nnn...aaah...Nngh...AaaH!" Naruto moaned quite loud. Shino stopped when he felt him needing to come. His finger went in his hole. "No-Don't- Aahh..." Naruto winced at the pain. He was flipped on his arm and knee now. He knew Shino was going to go all the way. "S-s-shino..."

"I'll be gentle, no worries" His voice was emotionless and low, as he always talked. Naruto didn't know why he let him, instead of struggling, he didn't understand, was it trust. Did he trust him? Naruto closed his eyes tightly, when another finger went in. Shino, while his finger did their job, he's other hand stroke lightly on his member. He didn't want him to come yet.

Naruto moaned louder, but suddenly he felt the loss of fingers, instead something big was nudging at his hole. "Naruto, relax" Naruto tried relaxing. Shino slowly pushed in, grunting at the tightness. He went all in, and stopped. Naruto's mouth was gapping from the pain. Naruto felt as if his inside would rip any second. "Is this, your first time?"

"Of course is it" Naruto replied in pain. Shino began to move slowly, pulling out and back in. Naruto tongue stick out from, the slight pleasure when he hit some. He moaned loud. Shino, continued hitting the spot, advancing to a fast speed.

Soon, Naruto began moaning his name when he came. Shino came too, inside of him. He pulled out slowly, pulling Naruto into his lap. Naruto, panting hard, and Shino, by now caught up to his breathing. Shino, carried him into the bathroom, and washed him up, dress him up and laid him in bed. He started to dress up too, after his wash.

He left the house.

...NEXT DAY

Naruto walking down the street, wobbling and wincing in pain, the pain, by now had faded, but it still had a slight pain to it.

"Naruto, there you are, we're having a party for your arrival, here" Kiba said, giving him the address. "See ya" He rode on his dog, giving invitation to everyone else.

...9 pm

Naruto walked into the store, everyone was already there, but what made him want to turn and leave, was the only stop left, was next to Shino. He didn't hate him; he was scared he might do something. After all he still was sore. He sat down anyways, without looking at Shino. Everyone talked, asking question to Naruto, laughing and eating. Then...He felt Shino's hand rub between his legs. Naruto's head quickly shot down on the table. Hiding his red face.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Lee asked.

"I-I'm fine"

"I think he ate too much, I'll take him back" Shino added.

"Aww that's too bad, well bye Naruto, it was fun" Kiba said, Shino helped Naruto walked out. Once Naruto was out, he shot a glare at him.

...

"Ah...NN...AAahhh!" Nauto came, he's been doing this with Shino for a week now. He's gotten a bit used to it, not much. Shino, had was whispered 'I love you' too. Every time Naruto remember that, he'd turn red. And he'd think about what position they were on. And he'd turn redder. He'd been going to his house, when his parents were around. Well, Shino threats him to come. Knowing Naruto would say no if it wasn't threatened. And Shino would appear randomly to his house.

They didn't always do it; sometimes he'd only kiss him and leave. Or sometimes, he'd kiss him while stroking him and once he comes he washes him up and leaves. He was, beginning to like Shino. He wasn't the talking type, but when you understand him, he's really nice. And a big softy.

...

He can also be a big pervert though.

...

**Sorry, not very long, I took most of the space. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I HOPE YOU LIKE SHINO NOW. I know I didn't make it nose bleeding because I couldn't exactly picture them, but I got some pics. **

**REVIEW PLZ**


	16. Chapter 16 Hidan and Itachi

**Srry for the delay, **

***Runs from things being threw at from the readers* BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON. Well... I see it to be.**

**T.T I haven't been in the yaoi mood lately. At least, not writing. But i thought. "YOU HAVE READERS WHO REALLY WANT KNOW WHAT PAIRING IS NEXT and have reviewed to get their request" So the list below, in the yaoi pairing my reviews requested. **

**Hidan and Itachi**

**Naruto and Sai ***

**Kakashi and Yamato***

**Yamato and sai ***

**Yamato and Naruto ***

**The ones with stars next to them were 'ors' which means. This requester wanted one of them to be used...I think. Reviewer you know who you are, is it true only one of that? **

**Anyways, the first reviewer was the Hidan and Itachi one. SO LET IT BEGIN**

**Btw, those who have forgotten. The stories in other chapters do not connect with each other. Meaning, no one is cheating at one another.**

**Warning: hard, and rape.**

**Hidan and Itachi **

The leader had asked Itachi to bring Hidan to him but he didn't say when, so Itachi had expected right away. He walked through the stone cold ground of the cave, down the hall, with his usual blank expression. There weren't much people in the cave; Konan was off on a mission because she insisted. Deidara and Sasori are off to get a forbidden scroll from the land of grass. Zetsu is outside watching guard if anyone were to come. Kakuzu, for some reason, wouldn't enter his room at this time of day. He said something about 'Hidan's must do things' on this time. Itachi didn't understand this though.

Itachi himself doesn't know Hidan well, or even enough. If Hidan had things that he had to do, why couldn't Kakuzu be in the same room?

As for his big, and buff partner. He was outside swimming.

He knocked on the bloody door. He heard a laugh, and then knocked again.

"Hidan" His emotionless voice said. The laugh continued through, so he opened the door. Hidan, to the sound of the door, turned angrily. He was covered in a lot of blood, so was the ground. His hand was holding his necklace, which off his neck and in his right hand. Itachi, knew it was a bad timing, he was doing his prayers, and he had heard from Kakuzu how Hidan has a bad attitude. And it'd be useless to hit him, or even kill him, a waste of energy since he's immortal.

"Leader needs to speak with you" Itachi said, taking in the surrounding. Everything was fine; it was just where he was standing, in the middle of the room.

"Well, tell the fucking Leader, that I will be coming late" He said angrily, turning away from the door and muttering things under his breath.

"That choice isn't with you" Itachi talked back. Hidan turned to him again, irritated. Hidan stomped to him, and grabbed Itachi's cloak's neck roughly, and stared at him.

"You're as beauty as I've heard" Itachi's eyes widen, slightly and quickly turned straight again. Hidan smirked widely. "How about, we have some fun before I go heh" He throws him on the clean black sheeted bed. Itachi attempted to get up only to have his hands pinned down over his head with only one hand.

Hidan's purple eyes looked at him, his gray hair perfectly pulled back and his smirk still in play. "Why don't you take the cloak off, it's hot in here" He started to use his free hand to unclip the cloak.

"Stop" Itachi said, his voice firm still. He was getting a bit shaky, but he won't allow that to show. Once the cloak was unbuttoned, Hidan pulled up his almost black, blue shirt and stared. His nipples were perfectly pink, and never touched, his creamy white skin, soft and pure. He marvelled over his skin, moving and touching it gently.

Itachi shivered, he had not been touched before, though, and he never feared it either. Whoever touched him would have to go through the experience of his eyes. But in this case, it won't do any help; it'd be a waste of his energy. Hidan likes pain.

"Stop" His voice a bit less firm then before. Hidan's bloody hand was getting Itachi hands, that were pinned, blood on. His clean hand though, moved up to his nipple. He heard Itachi gasped at the odd sensation, and looked up at him. Hidan easily knew, this was his first time in this situation. He was going to enjoy this.

He leaned down his head and sucked on his other nipple.

"Nnn-" Itachi pressed down his lips, he was _not_ going to _moan._ Hidan nibbled, and bit on it; awhile his other hand twisted and rounded his other one. "Aah...Nn-" This time he bites down on his lips. He let go of the nipple in his mouth, and continued to watch Itachi, panting slightly now. He leaned next to his head, nibbling on his ear a bit, and licking.

He licked down to his shoulder, and bite, and then sucked on his bitten part. He trailed down his chest with his tongue, tasting him. He went down to his stomach. His hand that still twisted and flicked his nipple pulled and threw his pant away, leaving him, a good view of his hard, and aching member. Itachi face was already flushed in red. Hidan smirked wider at the view. He touched his member through his boxers.

"Aaah..." Itachi trembled more. His boxer was already very wet, so Hidan simply pulled it off quickly. Giving it a lick. Itachi gasped, and arched his back. Once his back sat back on the bed, Hidan let go of his hands, which fell down on the pillows as if they had lots any energy to move. He took his member in whole.

Itachi moaned loudly in the odd feeling, tear lingered on his eye lashes. Giving out cries of pleasures. Hidan pulled away, to torture the younger boy. Instead he took his time, taking his cloak off, as well as Itachi's. While he was at it, he took Itachi's shirt off too, now he was completely open, for him to devour.

Itachi, rolled on his, knee and hands to try and crawl away, but Hidan quickly grabbed his member. Like a button his energy was lots quickly when he began to stroke so painfully slow.

"Aaahh...Aah...aa..." Hidan, slowly went faster, to the point. Where now he was stroking fast and rougher. Itachi cried out in screams from his actions, quickly reaching his climax, and coming in Hidan's hand. More tears fell as he moaned.

He felt Hidan's fingers enter his entrance hard, shoving it the deepest he can, scissoring and spreading him.

"So tight" Hidan commented. Itachi grabbed the pillow tightly from the pain from his behind. More tears poured.

As fast as they were pushed roughly and deeply, they were gone, replaced by something much bigger and harder. This too, was shoved in hard.

"AAaaahh...!" Itachi cried out in pain, as blood pour down his thigh on the bed. Hidan laughed, and moaned in pleasure, as he pulled back, and thrust back in, grabbing his hips hard.

Hidan pushed hard, deep and fast, not letting Itachi adjust to the pain. He kept pushing until he was coming into climax himself. He came inside Itachi, and Itachi, feeling the heat of his cum, came too. Just when Itachi thought he was over, he was lift up; legs spread open and held up. Hidan lifted him up and thrust in him.

This went on, over and over, doing different positions. Itachi, near the end didn't feel much pain, but it was still there, pain will always be there. Always.

At the end, Hidan pulled out, his hair was perfect again, and he was messy. He smirked. He whispered.

"Next time, it'd be worst if you interrupt my prayers. I'll tie you up, and fuck you raw. Jashin- sama enjoyed this too" he got up, kissed his necklace and cleaned himself, wore his cloak and left him there to go to Pain.

Itachi remained where he was, his hips hurt, and his head felt dizzy. His body had blood on it, his and Hidan's. He couldn't wait till his brother killed him.

He couldn't wait.

...

Kakuzu had found him in the bed, unclothed, and trembling. He easily knew it was Hidan who caused this. He helped Itachi to the bathroom, and left him there. After a few hours, Itachi walked out, wobbling, and trying to keep a straight face from the pain.

He now understood why Kakuzu never came at such a time, or stayed here at all. Not because he'd be... 'Done too' but because, it was very disgusting. And he knew, if he was Kakuzu, he won;t want to enter his shared room, with a naked body, who he knew who it was. Naked and raped on his own bed. Yes it was Kakuzu's bed that he was raped on.

Itachi never looked at Hidan ever again; whenever they passed in hallways he'd keep his face straight ahead. Or if he was walking with someone, he'd be talking to that person.

At meetings he'd look at the speaker, and not Hidan. He knew him well enough now, he didn't want anything with him. Just when he thought he could keep this up, he was wrong. Once again, the cave was empty of people...Completely. Kakuzu was out collecting herbs and Kisame...He was swimming again. Hidan seemed to have planned this, because when Itachi had entered the shower, someone else came in too. Hidan. He had cornered him, two hands on each side of him and one leg between Itachi's legs. Pressing against his member hard.

And it seems, the same actions from the other day, happened again, like a video being replied, a horrible video. Itachi knew, if he told anyone, he was going to have a rough time with Hidan. And Leader, was sure not to be banned from the organization, he was a valuable member of course, everyone was.

Itachi, didn't take himself as valuable at all, that's why...

_Hurry up and find me Sasuke..._

_Kill me._

**Sorry if it wasn't that long, or or, that rough like you had wanted. I didn't know how you wanted it. I didn't know if you wanted toys or tie him up or anything soo...srry .D:**

**Review, and request. ^^**

**POOR ITACHI T.T**


	17. Chapter 17 Sai and Naruto

**Wow, 6 more reviews NICE. Ok ok, so as a thank you, i'll make another chapter. HERE IT IS. I was thinking of making a Kakashi and Yamato one. Coz I had an idea. But this morning, I woke up to think about Sai and Naruto and GOT THIS IDEA! So I decided to go with those too, and use Kakashi and Yamato for a different chapter ~.~ yay~ for you guys.**

**Ok so I own nothing but this fanfiction. I don't get money or anything, i only like, and get reviews. :D uhm uhm**

**And, as a reminder, the chapters do not connect. So let the...'fun' begin. They are older here of course. lol**

_Book reading_

'_thoughts'_

**Sai and Naruto**

Sai stood in a row of books in the library. He wanted to get closer to his team members. Sakura seemed ok with him, but Naruto is still slightly shaky from the insults he said about their pervious team member, Sasuke. So he decided to study about feelings and ways men could bond closer. He had searched for weeks, for the right book, but finally he had found one.

He had taken a book that looked interesting, and sat on a table. He began to read.

_Bonding with another man is difficult. One, the other man must be alright to be with another man._

'_Well, why wouldn't anyone be alright with another man?' _Sai questioned, and then continued to read.

_What you have to do, is give him attention, show that you care, and do some contact and then, at the right moment, confess to him you love. And if he is ok with another man, they'd be very happy perhaps. Then you may continue with sexual intercourses. Kiss him, touch him. _

'_I see, so doing such things with men is alright to. I read before though, it'd hurt a lot at the start, but it'd be very pleasurable soon after. Perhaps then our bond would get strong' _Sai thought about the book. He didn't finish reading it; he had already gotten the answer he wanted. He returns the book on the right shelf, and place, and walked out.

He walked down the street of Konaha, and just when he placed the ramen shop he heard the loud ninja, he had learned to be Naruto. He walked in.

"Naruto"

"Oh, Sai, you like ramen too?"

"No...Well yes, but I didn't come here for that; I came to talk with you"

"Huh...ok" He finished, and walked out with Sai. Naruto gave him a sheepy, suspicious look. Sai, took hold of his hand and pulled him down the street. "Oi, what are you doing?" Naruto called out, eyes fixed on his hand and Sai's pale ones.

"To my house" Sai said. Sai opened the door to his house.

"Wait, no-" he was pulled and the empty house of people. He locked the door and took him to his room.

"I love you" Sai suddenly said with no expression. Naruto blushed.

"What the hell Sai! Don't even joke about that! It isn't funny, it's creepy" Sai took hold of his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. He felt him tense up, and slowly, after awhile he felt him relax. Sai pulled away.

He unzipped Naruto jacket.

"No...Stop" Naruto plead, all too weakly.

"But, book said I had to do this"

"What kind of book was it!"

"A bonding one" He pulled Naruto jacket and black shirt off.

"Wait no, you must be mistaken-Waaahh" He pushed on the bed. "Wait, no, Sai-" He was cut off again, when Sai got on top of him, and moved his hand between Naruto's legs and squeezed. "Aah..." He then slipped his hand in his pant, and slid it off. He began to stroke Narutos member to fully hard. Naruto moaned, but he still said things like 'stop' or 'no'. Sai leaned down to suck on his nipple, while still stroking him.

"AAah...n-no...Sai" Sai didn't understand why he was rejecting it. He was making the right noise, which says he likes it. So why?

"Naruto, turn around, go on your knees" Sai stopped doing everything and stared, waiting for him to accept the order. Naruto stared down Sai's black eyes, blushing. After a few seconds, he did as he was told. But he was going to kick Sai and yell at him afterward. He buried his red face in Sai's pillow.

Sai's hand went down to hold Naruto's hard member that dripped in pre-cum. Naruto gasped and moaned. He trembled, and saw three fingers in front of him. "If you wouldn't mind, suck on them, or you'll get much, much more pain" Naruto slowly took them in his mouth and sucked on them. Coating them in his saliva.

Sai pulled his finger away, and the moment he placed on finger in, Naruto gave a scream of pleasure as he came on Sai's white sheeted bed. Naruto clenched on the bed sheets as Sai moved his fingers in and out quickly. Naruto, had tears at the end of his eyes as another finger was added. It felt weird, and he didn't like the fact that Sai, was doing this. But for some reason he was kicking, or shoving him off.

He gasped as another finger was added.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sai asked, from behind him.

"N-n-no you I-I...Aah...Idoit" Sai kept stretching him as he felt Naruto shiver and tremble. He knew Naruto was hard, and he felt his pant tighten. He pulled his finger out of Naruto and unzipped his pant. He took hold of Naruto's helps, and leaned forward till his top zipper touch Naruto's back, nudging his member tip on Naruto's entrance.

"Relax" Sai ordered.

"The h-hell if...nnn...I c-could..." Sai slowly, slowly pushed in. He heard Naruto block the best he could of his scream in his pillow. As he held on the pillow with all his life and strength. Naruto tears fell down quickly, as the pillow soaked it in. "H-hurts" Sai continued to go in, enjoying the sensation of the tightness around his member. Once he was fully in, he stopped moving, and kissed Naruto's neck, sucking, and licking on his back and neck. "Sai..."Naruto called. "Sai...Sai...It hurts..." Naruto's tears kept falling out. "It hurts..."

"I won't move"

"It...Still hurts..." Sai, took it as he wanted something to pleasure him, so he took hold of his, very hard member and stroked it slowly. He kept kissing and sucking him, leaving red marks all over his back and lick. Naruto moaned, and continued to tremble.

"I love you" Sai confessed again.

"S-stop s-saying...e-ebmbarrassing things...Idiot"

"But the book said-"

"F-forget it...Nn..." Naruto gave another yelp as he came, on the same place on the bed.

"Can I move now?" Sai asked.

"...Slowly" Sai pulled back slowly, still on top of his bad.

"Relax" Naruto kept making loud yells as Sai moved. The pillow had soaked a lot tears to have a big mark of water on it. Naruto though, told to relax, tensed, making it hard for Sai to move slowly. "I said to relax Naruto"

"E-even if you...Aaah...say to...I...can't...!" Sai moved his hand from his hips down on top of Naruto's hard. Locking them in between and hold on them. He whispered in his hears.

"Relax Naruto, I'm going slowly" Slowly Naruto did relax. He still cried in pain. Sai, was far from climax, the it was building, slowly.

"Sai...Aaaah..." Naruto came again and moaned loudly. Sai could tell Naruto wasn't in as much pain as awhile ago, so he quickened a bit.

Naruto, noticed the change in speed, and felt Sai's hand tighten the hold on his. Soon after Naruto came once more, he felt dizzy and the need to lie down. But, the feeling from his behind kept him awake. "S-Sai...N-no m-more, please"

Sai, kept his pace, and felt the need to come, so he took deep strokes, and tried to get Naruto to come when he does. Soon after, he came and Naruto came after him. Naruto's left Sai, pulling out, and fell on the, now, dirty bed panting. Sai, as, recovering helped Naruto to the bathroom, and filled the tub. They both entered. Naruto looked away, half of his red face in the water.

Sai, smiled, and Naruto kept glancing back.

"After we do it awhile, it'd be better" Sai said, smiling still.

"There's going to be another time?"

"Of course, because I love you" Naruto even when lower in the water.

"Be quiet..." Soon after, Sai attacked him again, but this time, he went faster and it ended quickly. He started with a kiss, then sucking and jerking Naruto off, and then playing with his hole, and then, entering him. Naruto had whimpered, sighed, blushed, and moaned all at same time.

"N-Not a-again" he cried out in the tub as Sai began to move.

LATER THAT DAY

Naruto walked down the street, too embarrass to look at Sai after what they did. Becuase of him, he winced when he walked, and wobbled, and even yelped sometimes. Even though he was slow, it still made his untouched hole ached.

Kakashi happened to have walked by and say something.

"Naruto...What's that on your neck...is that...a..." Naruto quickly zipped up his open jacket to his neck.

"N-no nothing at all" Naruto lied.

"But that's from me suck-" Sai got cut off when a hand, Naruto's, slapped on his mouth.

"SSHHH" Sai sucked on his palm and Naruto turned red, and pulled away. Sai smiled like he did nothing.

"I could have sworn I saw it..." Kakashi mumbled and before he walked off he said. "I'm glad you two are getting a long though"

"Don't tell any Sai, NO ONE"

"Alright, only if I could do whatever I want, whenever I want" Naruto gave him a glare, thought about it.

"Fine" He sighed. Sai kept his smiled as he held his hand and walked. "Wait... What are you doing?" Naruto complained.

"If anyone asks, just say, you made a mistake, like you always do, and now your hand is stuck with mine" Sai suggested.

"No" Naruto grumbled.

"Or let everyone know"  
"...Fine..."

Naruto went along with it, and everyone asked, and they bought the idea of them being stuck. Sai though, even he knew Naruto liked Sakura.

The moment Sakura was seen, he pulled Sai with him, as he dashed to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Sai frowned. He was never called like that, nor had he ever gotten a smile as wide and cheerful as that. He pulled Naruto away from her, and walked away where no one was.

"Kiss me"

"What-?"

"I said-"

"I can't...I..." Naruto blushed, and gave a peck on his lips looking away. "There"

"That was only a peck" Sai answered.

"IT'S COUNTS" Naruto argued back, red like a tomato. Sai, showed him how it was done.

After that, whenever Naruto did something that nice that wasn't shown to him, or wasn't done to him. He'd punish him in some way. And if he did something wrong, he'd punish him too.

Naruto, though he protests, didn't leave his side. Though he may have been getting punishment he had also gotten treats.

**Ok, there I hope you liked it. Review :D next well most likely be Kakashi and Yamato. **

**REVIEW FOR MORE AND ME. And so I wouldn't starve because as you know reviews are my food.**


	18. Chapter 18 Kakashi and Yamato

**YAY~ I'm glad you all liked it~ And so, as a ty for reviewing, I will update once more, this is Kakashi and Yamato, hehe. So i've got a little plan thing, so let it begin. **

**I do not own anything but this made up fanfiction. If I did own Naruto, I would still have the Akatsuki alive or, show them chatting and doing things in the afterlife.**

**Naruto wouldn't be the main character. And Sasuke would get raped. **

**The chapters do not connect, but some do connect with the storyline in the anime/manga that I do not own.**

**I'm not sure what ep it was, but, Kakashi and Yamato were chatting and Naruto was there, I think and some others. And it ended with Kakashi saying Yamato's first name and something.**

**And Yamato was like "YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME" Or something like it. If you remember, yay, and tell me the ep, if not then...*shrug***

**Kakashi and Yamato**

Yamato had a feeling of suspicious with Kakashi-sempai. Lately he had been feeling odd around him, uncomfortable to be more exact. He was invited lately, a lot, over for dinner. He knew Kakashi was not married, and had no family. So, instead of rejecting his invitation, he accepted every time just to give his sempai company.

That's one but the second reason he accepted each time, was he couldn't say no to his sempai. It wasn't like he doesn't have things to do, he had lots to do. But he had to push his schedule aside each time. He was slightly even getting pressured with all the work that has been piling up.

Just now, he was heading to Kakashi's place. It was around sunset, the sky was orange, and the shadows, of people and buildings were clear. He kept his head low, sighing and thinking about how much work he'd have to do once he goes back to his house.

Of course, he too wasn't married if anyone was wondering. His family had died in the war, unlike Kakashi's who were murdered, or had committed suicide.

Every time Yamato thought about Kakashi's father, he had this worried feeling that perhaps, if he rejected or left Kakashi. That Kakashi, his sempai would also commit suicide, from loneliness. And to keep him from not sighing, he kept thinking, that saving his sempai is much important than work.

He pulled his head up, and began looking for the right building of his sempai. Once he found it, he knocked on the door. He heard the steps of someone running, and the door opening.

"Yo, your late" His sempai announced.

"Ah, sorry Kakashi-sempai, I got caught up with something"

"That's alright; let's begin dinner, shall we?" Yamato nodded and, already knowing where the kitchen was, entered the kitchen. Sat where he normally did, and waiting for his sempai to begin eating before he did.

Normally, after dinner, they would sit around and talk a bit and Yamato leave, that was all. But, today was a bit different. Starting like this.

"Tenzo" Yamato froze at the door, eyes widen. He had just been called by his first name. Normally, only those who were very, very close to him called him that. He had none. Though why was his sempai calling him that? He slowly turned to face Kakashi.

"Y-yes, Kakashi-sempai?"

"Why not stay over, I have an extra futon."

"Ah, no, I couldn't-"

"No, I insist" Yamato forced a smile.

"S-sure, haha" See, he couldn't say no to a sempai. Kakashi smiled.

"Great" He led him upstairs to his room. Pulled out the extra futon, and placed it next to his bed. Yamato took his metal headband off, and his vest, slipped under the sheet and watched his sempai. Kakashi took his vest off, and headband. His sharingan eyes were closed as he took the headband off his eye. He too slipped under his bed sheet and turned away from Yamato.

"Kakashi-sempai...Aren't you going to take your mask off?" Kakashi turned to look at him.

"Do you want me too?" Yamato face lifted.

"You'll take it off if I wanted?" He smiled as he asked. Kakashi eyes stared and he smiled.

"Depends..." Kakashi slid down from his bed and got on top of Yamato. One hand on each side of his head. Yamato stared in confusion.

"Sempai?" His eyes widen as Kakashi's head lowered down, closer to his face. Till finally, his masked lips touched Yamato's bare and untouched lips. Kakashi's sharingan eyes were still closed. When he pulled away Yamato was slightly panting. "Sem...pai?"

Kakashi pulled the futon covers down and pulled Yamato's black long neck up to reveal his stomach and chest. "Sempai!" Yamato protested pulling his shirt back down. Kakashi leaned forward next to his ears.

"Don't you want to know how I look like? Also, as a sempai, my actions should not be rejected." Kakashi smoothly said. Yamato's slowly loosened the grip on his shirt, and once again it was pulled back up. Yamato closed his eyes.

It was true; rules say to obey your sempai.

Kakashi had already known Yamato isn't the type to say 'no' to a sempai. He didn't want to take it to his advantage though, but, as a smooth talker, how could he not?

Yamato had always been there for him, he'd always say yes. How could not grow fond of him, or attached to him.

Kakashi un-gloved hand ran up his sides, feeling the shivers coming from the body under him. His hand reached nipple and took hold of it. He heard the man under him gasp, as Kakashi played with it. One had still at the side of Yamato's head, and his head still next to his ear.

Yamato had turned red, and made odd noises, though his eyes went widen when that hand went lower and pulled away his pant, along with his boxers. Tears seem to come at the corner of his eyes and linger there, when he noticed he was already hard. From just a kiss and a few nipple teasing.

He was red, from embarrassment, and humiliation, of being both naked in front of his sempai, and moaning loudly.

Kakashi took hold of his hard member and stroked it for him, quickly pre-cum dripped down. Kakashi pulled back, away from his ears, and his one eye widen as he looked down at Yamato's member. And then smiled up to Yamato.

"Either your very sensitive, or you've never felt like this before" He said.

"O-of...Nnn...C-course I haven't" he had troubles speaking, and quickly yelled as he came on his own stomach. A few tears fell.

"Turn around _Tenzo_" Yamato shivered from the use of his name again, but did as he was told. He went on his knees, and knew what was coming. He buried his head in the pillow.

Kakashi pulled his mask down and lay between Yamato's legs. He lifted his back, and devoured Yamato's still hard member.

"Semapi!" Yamato cried out and pushed his head deeper into the pillow to cover his cries and screams. His legs trembled as Kakashi teased at times.

"Tenzo, I want to hear your voice" Kakashi said, knowing Yamato would let his voice out for his sempai. And he did. His member was covered in pre-cum, and saliva. Finally with another flick at the tip of his member with Kakashi's tongue, he cried out again as he came into Kakashi's awaiting mouth.

"Sempai..." Yamato whimpered out as a hand crawled up his legs. Kakashi sat up, licking his lips. He licked 3 fingers and inserted one in Yamato's entrance. Yamato whimpered and yelped, jolted and trembled. Once all three fingers in, his cries of pain were constant.

"It's ok Tenzo, I won't hurt you" Kakashi soothed out his mouth, which once he was done saying, Yamato came again. Kakashi took away his fingers and positioned himself, and slowly pushed in, moaning quietly at the pleasurable tightness.

The moment he entered, Yamato's head lifted from the pulled, with tears pouring out quickly, he grabbed on the pillow, and just as Kakashi had wanted him to not hide his voice. He cried out a long scream. He felt Kakashi's big member rip his insides. Kakashi kept pushing deeper, as he placed his hand on Yamato's hips.

"So good Tenzo" Once he was the deepest he could go, he stopped. He didn't want his Tenzo to bleed, nor did he want to hurt him more than he already had. Even when he had stopped, the cries from Yamato continued only less loudly.

Yamato's head fell on the pillow tiredly. His legs trembled violently. He kept in mind, 'that this was for his sempai', 'he was making his sempai happy', 'this was giving pleasure to his sempai', over and over again. But the pain was so strong, but he was glad, his sempai was kind enough to let him adjust to the pain by not moving. After long minutes, of Kakashi licking him, to comfort him. Yamato finally said.

"S-sempai...You can m-move now...I-If you want" He could tell Kakashi was having a hard time holding back, because the second those words left his lips, Kakashi pulled back fast. Yamato screamed out again, more tears falling down. Kakashi slowly pushed in, and then pulled back, and then in.

Despite the pain, Yamato wanted his sempai to feel the pleasure of release, so he choked out. "F-faster" There was a pause, of no movement, and then Kakashi moved faster, making deep long strokes. In this sudden, quick movement after the pause Yamato came, but Kakashi hadn't stopped. He advanced even faster.

The cries and screams increased with every movement Kakashi did. As did the tears, increased their drips. Kakashi moaned quietly as he came, and Yamato came again, right after him. Having a puddle of cum on the futon. His tears kept coming. They panted.

But, as a sharingan user, Kakashi had a good, large amount of stamina, and recovered quickly. He washed himself and Tenzo off and slept together in his bed, throwing the futon in the dirty laundry basket. His mask was back on his face.

...

The next day, Yamato was stick in bed from the pain on his hips. He sobbed quietly to himself. Once Yamato was able to move, but very hurtful to, he got up and walked with Kakashi to team 7.

Kakashi asked about how their mission was, and Naruto bragged about how great and smooth it went. Yamato avoided as much eye contact with his sempai and stayed as cool as he could.

"Well, I think this deserves a treat don't you think, _Tenzo?"_ Kakashi turned to him, smiling innocently.

"...You're not supposed to say my first name!"

"Ma, ma, its ok, its ok"

"It's not ok, it's not" They talked back and forth till finally, Kakashi leaned next to his ears. Yamato blushed and swallowed hard.

"Today, at eight, my house, I'll show you how the adults truly play their 'games' the right way. _Tenzo"_ He whispered, Yamato, blushed harder and shivered.

...

That night, Yamato was licked all over, sucked till he had red markings over him, kissed over and over till his lungs jumped out and his lips turned purple, came over and over again even when his member had turned purple, cried and screamed till his throat got sore, been done over and over again none stop, no matter how many times he came or his sempai, or how loud the bed creaked from the roughness of his thrusts.

They had done and all nighters. From eight all the way to 5 am. Nine hours, NINE HOURS!

When Yamato woke up, Kakashi was already awake. His hip felt like they were broken, and in so much pain, his back was sore, his throat and he was soooo tired. Luckily for him, it was a day off, though he wasn't sure a few days would be good enough for him to recover.

Kakashi, entered like he hadn't done anything the day before. Perfectly, full of energy. He helped Tenzo eat and let him rest. He bathed him, while playing with him, when he was helping his wash his body. He placed him in bed, and sat, watching him.

"Sooo...Another round of last night-"

"No that's fine!" Yamato quickly said.

"Oohh come on" Kakashi said, slowly getting on top of him.

"Wait, no, please, Aaah, don't touch down there, Waahh, or there! Sempai, -w-wait aaaahh, SEEEMMMPAAIIII, Aaaaaaaaaahhh"

...

After that, Yamato didn't talk to him till he was fully recovered; knowing he was going to have this does almost every day if not daily. Though it hurt him, and he knew he would never get used to the pain, he was just like that. Seeing as though, he felt like a virgin every time his sempai entered him. But he noticed Kakashi seemed to be happier, more smiley. He was glad of that, maybe, a little company was all he really needed.

**I hope you liked this or loved it; I had a request of some love in it. So there, but I will warn now. I do not use the three love words EVER. I find it cheesy...so even though those words are not in there. You can tell of the love. **

**I am sick today, wish me to get better with reviews. Because they make be better and they feed me.**

**Do you really want a poor little girl, sick and starving? D: That'd be terrible, so please review. :D**


	19. Chapter 19 Pain and Itachi

**Sorry, sorry, but anyways, here is another chapter. To be honest it wasn't my fault for any last-ness, there was no requests for pairings except for one. I thinking about how to do it. Kisame and Pain. Till my friend, yes the one that told me to do this requested a pairing. Pain and Itachi. **

**Let me explain. One, we were going on this trip from school, and she kept jabbing me with her elbow to my arm. Saying 'Do it tonight, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it" And on and on, having a perverted smile and weird giggles...I know..., then I began to jab her arm back. So here it is. But, this one is going to be different, I might make it a story, but I need your thoughts about it, if I should.**

**Because, the idea needed more than one chapter, so, I'm going to shorten the idea to one page. Hope you like it, and please tell me your thoughts about this pairing, and if I should make a story about it.**

**I own nothing, I simply making pairings of what does not belong to me. I only made the story, not the original. **

**Pain and Itachi**

How long had it been? Itachi wondered. He stood before, a spiky orange haired man. His eyes were purple, and ringed, a rare bloodline. The great Rikingen. So powerful, that the owner would be known as God. For it gives out godly powers, to even, revive the dead.

And what was he to this man? A fly compared to his strength? The man with ringed eyes wore a black robe, with red clouds, outlined in white. Two at his legs, one on his chest, and another on his back. His eyes were on Itachi's red, sharingan eyes, firm and fearless.

How long had it been since Itachi had killed his own family? A few months perhaps, he still wore his ANBU clothing, his sword stained with his very own family blood that ran through his very own veins.

"If you wish to join my organization, you must first tell me everything about yourself. And be warned, if one lie slips your lips, I shall know, the moment you do" Itachi did not back down from the man's warning and calm voice.

"I was born in the Uchiha clan and was praised by all as the best; a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha clan, my prowess far outshone them. At age 7, I graduated from the Ninja Academy at the top of my class after only one year, mastered the Sharingan at age eight, passed the Chūnin Exams at age 10, and became an ANBU Captain at age 13." Itachi explained, hoping his skills were enough to give a little interest in the man. Hoping he would take him in.

But that did not give interest in the man, in a the slightest, and if it had, then he surely must have covered it, for his face nor body stance, did not change nor move.

"Is that all?" The man stared deeply into Itachi, as if daring him to lie to him, as if knowing that Itachi was about to say, that he was done. Itachi shuddered from this stare, it felt like the man could see right to his soul.

"No...Sir" Itachi remained calm. Perhaps the truth would not hurt to tell, after all, he had heard many things about this man, terrible...and tragic. Perhaps, this man would understand his pain.

"However, not even my family, friends, or teachers could understand me. When I was only four, I had already witnessed countless lives lost due to the Third Shinobi World War, which emotionally traumatized me and turned me into a pacifist.

I was praised highly by my father, who saw the family's future in me, hence neglected his younger son. However, during this time I showed great affection towards my little brother.

When the Uchiha clan began planning to overthrow Konoha, I, as an ANBU, was tasked with spying on the village. Knowing that a coup d'état would only lead to another Ninja War; I began spying on the Uchiha instead, passing on information to the Third Hokage and the other Konoha elders. During this time I began to act strangely, not attending the clan meetings, speaking out against the clan and becoming the prime suspect for the murder of my best friend Shisui Uchiha, who was drowned in the Naka River. Due to this the clan lost hope in me and my father began shifting his focus to Sasuke instead.

Meanwhile, the Third's attempts to negotiate a bloodless end to hostilities between the two parties were proving ineffective so, against the Third's wishes, Danzo Shimura and the Konoha Council ordered me to wipe out the Uchiha clan." Itachi explained, still calm, and as if doing such things were something everyone does. The orange haired man's eyes narrowed, somehow, less threatening.

"Excellent, I shall lead you to your room, and you shall be paired up the moment we have enough members" Was that it? The man turned. "Leader-Sama is what you shall address me as" He began to walk, opening the seal on the big boulder, and into the cave, that was their hideout.

The young boy had gone through, something almost like his own. Pain felt his heart being pulled, he hadn't thought anyone but his two other friends, would have gone into such experiences. This boy would need him, to help him with such a challenging and hurtful feeling. He had made this group to bring peace, and if one of his members had such experiences, as leader, he must step in.

He showed the younger boy to his room, entering it with him.

"You will find everything you need already here prepared." Itachi nodded. "I shall leave, but if anything crosses your made come to me" Pain left, keep his head held high, and firm. Itachi took his cloth off, taking a plain black pant, with a net shirt. He noticed, he too had a robe, the same as the leaders. He presumed it to be a uniform. He entered the bathroom, hooking them on the hook, and he jumped into the shower. His raven hair loose, as laid neatly on his shoulders and down on his pale back. He faced the wall, with his head low. Slowly his arms rose up and banged on the wall before him. Tears came down his dark eyes, but his hair covered his face. His hands clenched into a fist, as his teeth grinded each other. He only stood under the water, without using soap or shampoo.

"Sorry Sasuke..."

Itachi finished off, and dried and dressed himself. Tying his hair once again, wearing his new fresh cloth, he walked out his room. Only to see a blue haired girl. How odd, he wasn't told of another member, yet here she was, wearing the same cloak as his.

"You must be the new recruit, leader-sama wants to speak with you" She said, his eyes lids half open. She gave a quick bow, of salute and kept walking. Itachi turned, and walked, checking each door to find the orange haired man. He finally found it and opened the door. His chin was suddenly held before he was able to blink.

Pain stared into Itachi's inactivated eyes. Beautiful pale, smooth skin, hair silky and clean, perhaps even soft.

Itachi, already looked up to this man, he knew this man, from rumours after all. He had gone through such experience similar to his. His hand that held him, dropped.

"You're late"

"I apologize sir, I couldn't find your room"

"Have a seat" He moved aside, there was a big bed at one side, and a business table, and chairs on the other. To be honest, Itachi found it off, the room that is. Itachi sat down where his leader ordered. "You regret it greatly" It wasn't a question, but more of a fact, or suggestion. Itachi's head followed him as he sat across from him. He then looked down, slowly nodding. "Shall I wash it away? That feeling?" Itachi looked up at him again. Eyes slightly widened. "I'll take that as a yes, follow me then" He stood and entered the bathroom. Itachi followed slowly. "Strip" He ordered. Itachi turned to him, not doing as he was told.

The glare from the godly man warned him. "Wasn't it your wish? Strip" Itachi did, slowly. His body was fit and well, but still he was skinny. Pain took his cloak off, revealing his bare chest. One arm wrapped around Itachi and pushed him closer to him, while the other grabbed the soap bar. The soap made contact with Itachi's skin as it coated him. He felt embarrassed with all this, he could wash himself fine.

"Stop, what are you trying to pull here?" Itachi said, keeping his voice firm, instead of stuttering.

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to do. I told you, I'll wash away everything. Just ignore everything else" Itachi, began to shake a bit as Pain's hand, with the soap came closer and closer to..._there._ He was already half hard from this. Suddenly, the hand was off, and water hit him. His eyes shut closed as his arms shot up to hold on to Pain. Pain tried to turn him, but Itachi held on good.

Itachi knew that if he turned, his leader would see that he was...turned on. It was bad enough as it is, that he gets washed by him, he didn't want him to see. Pain instead, moved forward, rubbing by mistake against Itachi. He heard the boy under him gasp, and lay his head on his chest, panting. He smirked, and pushed him up on the wall, grinding against him, earning moans. Pain took Itachi's headband and hair band off. Surprisingly, Itachi's moans were loud, though he still had his head down on his chest, covering his expression.

As fast as it started, he came, tears on his eyelashes, as his eyes were closed, and his lips pressed down. Once he came, his mouth opened again panting. His hands fisted on Pains chest, his knuckles white. Pain licked his nipple and bit it a few times, getting it hard. He chuckled, as Itachi's member rose again.

"No..." Itachi gasped out as he felt Pain's finger on his hole, nudge.

"Ignore everything" Pain said soothingly as his finger entered. Itachi moaned in pain as he held on tighter. The finger slowly moved. "Turn around" A pause, and then Itachi turned, arm on the wall, bending a bit. He felt something wet joining Pain's finger. He gasps again, moaning. _His tongue. _Quickly the tongue was replaced with another finger. Tears dropped down from Itachi's face. "Does it hurt?"

Silence, and then Itachi shook his head no. Pain added another finger. Itachi did what he was told, ignore everything, and slowly the feeling pushed aside of his regret for the moment. The fingers were also replaced with...his member. Itachi eyes widen, tears falling as his inside was being ripped in half. His voice rang throw the bathroom. Pain stopped when he was fully in.

He wanted for Itachi to nod before he moved slowly, getting Itachi used to the sensation. And he did get the nod. Moving, slowly, as he grunted from the tightness. He held Itachi's hips, guiding him, to also move.

"L-Leader...I...I..." Itachi came easily, Pain's eyes slowly widen, he had barely moved, and he had already come? "I apologize...I tried keeping it in..."

"We aren't over" Itachi turned to him, he was pulled from the wall, and lifted, Pain still standing, held Itachi's legs up high and widen parted. He thrust hard and fast in and out, lifting Itachi's along doing so. Itachi's loud voice filled the bathroom again.

He came a few more times, before his leader did. Pulled out of him, and continued to wash him. He took him to his bed, knowing Itachi would be tired and unable to move soon after.

Itachi's mind was blank, and oddly, he liked it better that way, he believe this is what his leader meant by 'washing away.' He felt much better. He sighed out as his eyes opened; he knew he was lying on his leader's bed. He knew he couldn't move anytime today. Yet he was happy, he couldn't even remember why he was upset before.

"Leader..." Itachi rowed out from his mouth.

"Yes?" Itachi's eyes widen, and moved to where the voice came from.

"I...Didn't know you were here, nothing"

"No, tell me" Itachi saw him advancing to him, leaning to him, touching his lips and then...kiss. "Better?" Itachi nodded, even though he didn't know what he felt better from but he knew he felt better.

Much better.

**How was it o.o **

**Yes i know, I haven't updated, because i haven't gotten any requests, but I got like four or five now, so please review, What pairing do you want next people, vote and who has the most I'll do that one, k?**

**Narukiba**

**Narusasu**

**narumina(naruto minato)**

**ZabuzaxHaku**

**I'm sorry to ****NarutoXXXGaara**** I can't do these kibasasu, tobideidarasasori, kisakaku**

**I might for the Kiba and Sasuke, but there is a higher chance that I won't. As for the three boys over there. I've never done threesome, so...it'd be pretty sucky...maybe. So I don't think I'd do that one.**

**And for Kisame and Kakuzu...o.o sorry but I don't see how they'd work... **

**Pls comment, review, and vote. **


	20. Chapter 20 Naruto and Sasuke

**Please always read my bold wordings, they are reminders, and important things for you to know. **

**Ok, so I only got two more reviews, one telling me to do Narusasu, minnaru or ZabuHaku, and the other telling me to do Narusasu. Since I got no other reviews, I'll be doing Narusasu, because both wished for that. **

**I don't own, any character, I simply use them to do as my readers please, and as I please...hehe. None of the chapters connect, it is simply a different pairing for each chapter. **

**Just to let everyone know, this is a Naruto-seme and Sasuke-uke chapter. I used to prefer it the other way around, but a few awhile ago I found it works either way. If you don't like it to be Naruto-seme then maybe I could make the next chapter, or later on, I'll make Sasuke-seme. Simply request it and I'll do it.**

**As for others who have other pairings, in Naruto, it's not only the Akatsuki. It could be the good guys too. It could be mixed too, like Itachi and Naruto or something. All your choices.**

**Please remember, when you request, please tell me if you want them as when they were younger or older. If you want it sad, lovey-dovey and so on. If you want it, hard, soft, bondage, rape...etc. Or else I'll just do it my way, and you might not like it.**

**Please the person(s) didn't tell me how they wanted this story to me it will be a sad one.**

**This, is going to be SAD. This is when they are older**

**Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto jumped from one tree to the other, he could have sworn he saw Sasuke, running about. Naruto's eyes sadden from the thought of his long lost friend and teammate. The memories of when they were younger, together, and when they had a strong bond, flashed before him. He didn't understand. How could something so strong, be easily shattered away, easily broken? How could Sasuke, just leave him, abandon the leaf village, Konaha? How?

Was it his fault, his very own? Did he drive Sasuke away? Did he do something wrong? The questions continued on, he had been asking them to himself ever since Sasuke had left.

Was Sasuke's thirst for revenge that strong, that it broke their bond easily?

Was it all a lie, an act that was planned to be shattered?

Naruto's eyes were hollow, as he kept jumping, looking left and right, looking for his friend. And then, he saw, a shadow ran.

"Sasuke...SASUKE" The shadow stopped and turned to him, deep black orbs, stared at his blue ones. Oh, how he had missed Sasuke. How long had it been since he had seen him?

"Naruto..." Sasuke turned and continued to run off. He followed, calling out for him every two seconds, hoping that he'd stop and turn to him. He was gaining on him, closer, almost there, closer...CLOSER. And then, then he stopped, Sasuke stopped, and turned, their lips crashing together, and Naruto knocking Sasuke down on the ground.

"Stop running away!" Naruto yelled once he pulled away, neither of them surprised by the kiss. They've kissed before, too many times, and this one, was no different from all the others.

"What do you want from me, why do you keep following me, trying to stop me!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Because...I love you idiot!" Naruto's hand shot to Sasuke's chest, feeling his soft, pale skin.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Don't stop me!" Sasuke struggled, and Naruto held both his hands over his head. His free hand wandering over his body. "Sasuke..." he whispered in his ears. "Just feel...ignore everything" He kissed him, and sucked down his neck, licking and biting. He could feel Sasuke's tense body, and he knew he was trying hard to keep his voice quiet. He licked one of the nipples, sucking, and biting, oh so very slowly.

"Na-ruto..." He couldn't complete his sentence, when he felt a hand in his pant, pulling his pant slightly lower. Just enough to reveal his half-hard member. He took hold of it, stroking it, while his thumb rubbed the tip roughly.

Sasuke's eyes began to widen, as tears formed at the ends of his eyes. His back arched at the sensation, his mouth opened as he let out a cry. He could feel his hands being free, and once they were, he had no power to punch the blond off him. It simply lay on the ground above his head as he trembled, and cried out.

Naruto gave one last rough rub at the tip, and then Sasuke came, his arching back, falling down limp, as he panted. Naruto used the cum in his hand, and rubbed it all over three fingers. He nudges Sasuke hole, gaining a gasp.

"N-no, you can't-" his eyes closed tightly as he felt the finger go in. Crying in pain. Naruto held one of his legs up, and wide as he thrust his finger in and out.

"Sasuke..." He leaned forward to whisper to Sasuke. "Turn around"

"..Nnno" his answer was between a moan and a word.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's hot breathe on his ear and neck, made Sasuke's member twitch fully upward, aching and dripping with pre-cum. Sasuke did nothing at first, but then turned around. On his hands and knees, with his bottoms up. Naruto added another finger, trying to get Sasuke stretched.

Sasuke clawed at the ground as another finger was added; he clenched his teeth and tried his best to stop the tears from falling but nothing worked. Finally the fingers were, gone, and he thought that he was done, he tried to get up on to be gently pushed down and something much better and thicker than fingers entered him. He cried out in a scream of pain, his eyes poured more tears, his member twitching more violently now, and his fingers desperately searched form thing to grab. His body trembled as Naruto's member continued to push deeper in, till it was completely in.

He stopped moving, leaning forward toward Sasuke, next to his ears, panting into his ears lightly.

"Can I move?" Sasuke shook his head quickly, his eyes closed tightly. He felt fingers at his hands and he looked to see, Naruto intertwining his fingers between his own. "Tell me when" Sasuke didn't want him to move at all, unless it was to pull out and leave him alone. It hurt too much; he hadn't felt anything like it. His insides were being ripped apart. But, be noticed after awhile, it didn't feel as painful as he first pushed in. He could feel his member to the hardest it had ever been, to the point that it nudged into his stomach hard. He wanted to be touched down there, he wanted to release, and it was too painful, so sore, and needy. His hands were too scared to move, too weak, to shaky, he couldn't do it himself.

"N...Naruto..." Perhaps if he told Naruto to move, Naruto would eventually touch him there. The moment he had said his name, Naruto moved quickly out and back in. He was going slowly, but he made sure he was rubbing at every inch in Sasuke. Grinding slowly, savouring every sound coming from Sasuke, and savouring every sensation. He was inside of him, inside of Sasuke at last. Sasuke himself, below him seemed to enjoy it slightly. His hands crawled down, and took hold of Sasuke's hard member, stroking it fast as he began to speed up. He could hear Sasuke's voice rising loudly. He could feel and hear the slap noise from their bodies as he thrusts. He could feel Sasuke's soft hair and skin against him.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke" He chanted.

And finally, Sasuke came once more, followed him Naruto himself. He stayed inside of him, panting, after he caught up with his breath he pulled out. Sasuke's body fell, unmoving, and trembling. Naruto stared at his face, to found that he fell unconscious. Naruto dressed himself up, cleaning himself and Sasuke first. He dressed Sasuke too, and held him close as he slept too.

Naruto woke up, cold and alone, he looked around, to find Sasuke nowhere.

Was it a dream?

No...It couldn't have been...

Naruto stood, and looked at the night sky, the stars twinkling. His face once again saddened.

"Sasuke...why?" He truly did miss Sasuke. He wasn't going to give up...absolutely not. Sasuke was his friend, teammate, and love interest. He wasn't going to give up on something so important to him. Naruto's eyes watered, and he rubbed it away. "Don't...Leave me Sasuke...Don't..."

Sasuke hurried the fastest he could go with him being sore. He stared at the sky from the tree branch.

"Naruto...why..." He clenched his clothing to where his heart should be. He couldn't return, not to the village...not to Naruto. Not after what he's done already. It's too late to return. He was going to continue his goal, his revenge...

Even when his heart aches and pleads?

Even when his body pleads?

Even when his mind screams?

Would he still be able to? To...To...Kill Naruto?

As the years passed that two ninja's as fought off, but it all comes down to this showdown. The battle to the finish. Naruto Vs. Sasuke.

Sasuke had learned the truth of Itachi, gaining a new goal and revenge. Naruto learned as well about Itachi, the truth, but he wasn't going to let Sasuke go. Never.

As the two fought, they each use charge their signature move. Sasuke, Chidori, Naruto, Rasengan. Each running toward each other now, and clashed. Rocks were thrown away from the force of the clash; water was thrown into violent waves, as a flash of light brought them somewhere. They were alone, and it was silent.

"Sasuke...I guess this is farewell" Naruto looked up to him, and gave him a smile. The special smile from Naruto. "I'm glad that we met, I don't regret anything, and then once this is all over with. Once your pain and thirst for revenge is gone, you'd finally understand me, and you'd finally be mine..."

"..." They were back to the battle field. Each hand their hands through each other's heart. Naruto's face was a smile, as his mouth bled. Sasuke's eyes was widen, they were both goners. "N...Naruto...Naruto...Naruto" He didn't want it to end like this...this wasn't suppose to him, none of it.

"Sasuke...I love you..." He was such an idiot, he had killed two of his loved ones...Itachi...his big brother...and Naruto...both dying happy, smiling. How...How could he have been so blind?

"Naruto..."His tears fell... "NARUTO!" And they both fell, silent, and died.

_I realize the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead with this scar_

Can you hear me  
Can you hear me  
Can you hear me  
So am I

I don't mind if you don't remember  
All the feelings that we used to share  
For I've sealed away my heart into the darkness  
It's just fine if you end up hurting me

_Because I don't feel pain anymore  
I just drag my feet behind me  
Towards what's held in store_

_I had been led astray  
With no hope to be found  
My heart withered away  
And I fell to the ground_

_Then I heard a voice within the blowing of the wind_

_Please let me show you the pain  
My scars have made me obtain  
Before the weight of the world  
Comes crashing down on my shoulders_

Do you remember the time  
Our tears fell down from the sky

Someday soon when I am gone  
Never think that I will neglect you  
For the pain the that I have  
Sealed away in your heart will protect you

_Naruto...Big brother Itachi...Sorry...Sorry...I'm so sorry..._

**Ok, so how was that? Sad? Did it make you want to cry –sniff sniff- PLZ TELL ME what you think: D and tell me what pairing you want next**

**Minato & Naruto?**

**Zabuza & Haku?**

**Naruto & Kiba? (or the other way around)**

**Ty TY**


	21. Chapter 21 Minato and Naruto

**I am very very sorry...i know summer went and all and i haven't even updated at all I am very sorry. I've been very very busy with other things and i've been mean to keep u all waiting throughout all summer. Sooo here I am with a Minato and Naruto one, enjoy.**

**I own nothing of naruto.**

**I don't get money too.**

**I'm just having them do fun things. **

**This btw, since minato is meant to be died, this will have to be AU. He's alive. His mother is not alive. Not explain y either? . u could guess, here's a hint (GETS IN TEH WAYYY) u got it?**

**Minato and Naruto**

Naruto was walking home from training; he was saddened that the training is over, and even more saddened that fact that his father was still working; after all he is the hokage. Thinking now, Naruto wondered that if he were to be hokage, this was how his life would be. That he won't be home for so long, he'd be overly busy. He breathed out a sigh, it's been a few weeks now, and his father hasn't stepped foot at home yet. Naruto knew, he knew he should be grateful that his father was here, if he wasn't, he'd be all alone. And he knew that he should be grateful that his father is a strong ninja and a hokage. But...sometimes it feels like he's all alone. That he has no family with him. And Kakashi had figured this out about him being lonely; Kakashi had a short chat with him today.

Naruto was just about to open the door to his house when an ANBU ninja came to him.

"Hokage Yondaime wants you at his office right now"

"Eh? Father?" He followed the leading ANBU into the hokage estate.

"I've brought him sir" The ANBU bowed. The fourth smiled, and asked him to leave and lock the door.

"What?" Naruto asked, annoyed a bit.

"Kakashi...told me about how you were feeling" Naruto turned red in embarrassment and looked away, ashamed at his selfish feelings. "Naruto, you know how busy I am, and I know I haven't been around with you like I used to, but you're not alone" Naruto felt tears in his eyes; he can't seem to cover his sad feelings in front of his father. He's felt so lonely...

Minato stood and hugged his son, knowing that he was about to cry, and Naruto did. "Naruto, if you feel lonely just drop by alright? I'll let you help around too" Minato lifted Naruto chin up and said. "I love you Naruto" He kissed him on the lips softly. Naruto wasn't shocked, after all this wasn't his father's first time doing it. When his father kissed him the first time, Naruto did not take it lightly, he freaked out and run away every time his father was in sight.

Until he came to a realization that his father, would, and could be hurt at how he was reacting. So every time his father seemed to kiss him, he'd let him and soon after, he too, began to like it.

Minato placed Naruto on the table, slowly pulling on his son's pant. Minato had only gone as far as kissing, nothing more, but Naruto didn't fight back. He was his father, and he trusted him.

Minato kissed him wetly, unbuckling his son's pant, and in doing so, rubbing on his son's member. aking Naruto's member whole, as he pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Naruto's neck, earning a gasp, and a hand in his hair. Naruto leaned his upper body forward, clenched on Minato's hair, with tears at the ends of his eyes, his mouth opening in moans in gasp. His body jolted, and jerks, trembled and shivered. Once his member was very hard, Minato pulled away. And Naruto groaned at the loss of touch.

"D-Dad..." Naruto half moaned, and half whined. Minato moved back, and got to his desk, and began to continue his paper work, leaving Naruto alone, half naked, and hard.

"That'll all I wanted to say, you may take your leave now" Naruto sat there, dazed and dumbfounded. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"...D-Dad...p-please..." Naruto gasped out, shiver at the cold slightly. Minato, never looking up from his working asked.  
"Yes?" A whimper was the answer from Naruto's mouth; Minato glanced up to see Naruto had taken his member into hand, still shivering.

Minato finally believed that, that was enough of the torment on his son, who just a second ago was crying. He stopped what he was working on, and got up, one hand on either side of Naruto, leaning in closely. "Are you fine with it Naruto?" Naruto quickly nodded. Minato smiled thoughtfully at his son, and replaced his son's shivering hand with his warm ones. Stroking painfully slow, as he nibbled at his neck, licking and sucking wetly. Naruto moaned, moans after moans, his hands clenching on his father's cloak desperately.

"F-Father..."He whimpered out in a whine. His father rubbed the tip with his thumb roughly. Feeling his son tremble harder, earning long whimpers and moans. Minato's other hand, slipped behind him and down, rubbing at his whole and then entered it with his middle finger. Naruto quickly jolted forward, his forehead now, on his father's shoulder, tears falling as he comes hard on his father's green vest. Panting on his father, turning red at the mess he made, and how loud his moans seemed to echo back from the room. Turning his face into his father, hiding himself from embarrassment, forgetting the finger, but suddenly it moved, and his neck and back arched, his face right under his father's face now. Naruto moaned again, stuttering at it too.

"Does it hurt Naruto?" Naruto's weak fingers clenched as much as he could onto his father, and shook his head, tears falling down his face, and slowly his nose getting runny. Minato added another finger, and bit down on Naruto's ears, and began sucking on it. Naruto, jolted and trembled all over. His member reaching full hardness again.

"D-dad" Naruto moaned into his father's ears. Minato took his fingers out and lifted his son up, rubbing his member over Naruto's twitching, wet hole. His head nudged his whole, and very carefully, lowering him down. Naruto quickly tensed and clung on his father tightly, stuttering at his moans as his tears continued to roll down his cheek. Minato barely got in fully, Naruto was so tensed that he tightened, making it hard for Minato to move in his son. He stopped moved once he was fully in.

"Naruto..." He stroked his son's spiky hair, while carrying him in one hand.

"Oooh..." Naruto moaned in pain. He trembled violently hiding himself in his father's chest. Minato waited and waited, for his son to feel more comfortable and less pain, letting him adjust to his member. Once he assumed he was ready for movement, he slowly lifted him up and then lowered him repeating. Naruto whimpered. "D-dad..."

"It's alright; I won't go fast, just relax..." Naruto kept sobbing and whimpering at the pain, it wasn't as bad as when his father entered him, but it didn't feel good either. Feeling it now, he has no idea why there are such people like whore's, how could anyone like this feeling? There is no pleasure in it, what's so ever; it feels like someone is ripping him, God it hurt.

Suddenly, he felt his father hit something that made him jolt and tremble in pleasure all over, and a funny odd feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He moaned loudly in pleasure. "D-dad!" His father hit it again and again. Naruto screamed in pleasure, feeling the speed pick you, only slightly. Naruto couldn't close his mouth from the constant moans, saliva running down his chin, his tongue slightly out. His back was arch, and so was his neck every time his father hit it.

Naruto had come the first time his father hit it and he was coming again. He felt his father's member twitch slightly inside of him, feeling an odd feeling from it, he felt a small, grunt or was it a moan..? From his father and he felt a warm liquid shoot inside of him. His father stopped moving, not even panting, but on the other hand, his son, was panting crazy, holding on to his father's arm, his blue eyes half open.

Minato, seeing as Naruto was gapping for air, purposely kissed him, taking his air away again. "Nn..." He didn't want to kill the boy of course, cutting of his air supply, so he moved away quickly for him to continue trying to outrun his breath. Minato leaned down to whisper.

"We should cleanup"

...Outside the door...

"Oh man...I never thought they were like that..." Shikimaru said, gulping nervously.

"I knew it" Ino said, arm fisted, with a nosebleed.

"So, Naruto his...Gay with his father?" Sakura said, a little unsure, she too had a nosebleed.

"It seems so" Shikimaru said.  
"Ooh, such youthful love" Lee said, tears running down his face. Tenten stared at him, embarrassed to be standing next to him. Neji had a look of disproval, but no disgust.

"I'm going to tease and embarrass that idiot" Kiba declared with a smirk. Hinata was next to him, on the floor, fainted with her face as a tomato red. Shino, only pushed up his black glasses as if he knew this all along.

Chouji came walking in, eating chips. "Sorry I was late, I had an All-you-can-eat coupon, what'd I miss?" they all stared at him. "What?"

...BACK IN THE ROOM...IN THE PRIVATE SHOWERS...

Naruto held on the bars at the side of the tub for support, his legs, back and hips hurt like hell, and his arm was weak from all the tensing up. His father hugged him from behind, and then let his son lean on his instead of the bar. "I'll clean you up, and then you can rest, alright?" Naruto nodded completely red from what had happened and what was happening now. Minato put soap over Naruto's chest, neck, legs, arm, and the back. He shampooed his hair, and rinsed all of him, next, he took a cloth, wet it, and gently rubbed between Naruto's legs, to clean. Naruto gasped, as he felt something liquid run down his legs from his sore ass.

Minato cleaned that up too, and then cleaned himself up quickly. He turned off the water, dressed Naruto and himself up, and let Naruto sleep in his private resting room. He cleaned up the ground and table, before opened the door, smiling to nicely at the ninja's that had enough guts to eavesdrop on him. All of them, smiled nervously, and stood up quickly from there squatting position.

"H-hello hokage-sama" Sakura greeted. "You must be busy, we will be on our way now" they ran to their escape.

...

" YOU BAKA DADDDD" Minato sighed, and smiled nervously as he opened the door to his son. "How long was I asleep, I have missions to do!"

"For about a few days now" Minato answer, watching as Naruto's eyes bulged out. Naruto took a step out of the bed and fell down, his father caught him. "You'll be sore for awhile more, rest" Naruto glared at him deathly. "THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO 'THAT'! IT FUCKING HURT, AND IT STILL DOES" Minato kissed him, and he felt his son tensed body relax.

"Sorry Naruto" Naruto hid in his chest, red. Minato soothed his body by rubbing him, till he felt asleep.

**THERE, happy? I did it I DID IT. So is my...yaoi moments getting better. And what should i do next. I think someone wanted me to do a KibaxNaruto rape/funny one? Or should I make a ZabuzaxHaku one? Or does anyone have anything else in mind o.o. and if anyone picks Zabuza and Haku, how do you want it to be ? :O oh and if your wonder where is Sasuke here? I didn't know if this takes place when they were younger or older...so you decided. If its younger then just imagine Sasuke was there, quiet, and with a blushing face **

**:D HAHHAHA lol. Should I make one where Sasuke is top and Naruto buttom? O.O coz i have already made a naruto top one. **

**And so, the choice, is in your hands. O.O DUN DUN DUNnnnNNN.**


	22. Chapter 22 Zabuza and Haku

**I am sosososososoossosoooooo SORRY GUYS I, it's been wat? Years? I got a lot of things happening I guess in life but LUCKLY for you guys ah I had someone remind me about these stories I read all the new reviews and was like "AW man I should really start this again" so here I am the I think i will make a haku and Zabuzu one for this one and sorry if that's not what some of you wanted. You will just have to wait now.**

**Zabuza and Haku**

Zabuza has been for awhile interested in Haku. No matter how you look at it, Haku passes as a female more than he does than a male. He had the face features of a female, even his smile. He looked better than all the females he's ever been with before. They were walking down a path, on their way to their hideout; he couldn't help but glance at the boy with his mask off. Not a day that passes does he not want to just rip those traditional clothing off of the boy and devour him slowly, and torturing, making him beg, whimper and cry out his name. With each day he held back, he didn't want to scare him away, he doubted even if he did scare him, his stubbornness would keep him tagging along probably. Tonight, he was going to tonight when Haku showered like he always did after eating. He will go in for the move.

Entering the hideout, Haku went prepare some rice, some egg rolls, and so on. He placed the food on the table, Zabuza already sitting there, watching Haku. Moving ever so gracefully.

"Is there something wrong?" Haku's soft voice asked. Zabuza shook his head, no, and Haku sat crossed leg across from him. They each grabbed a chop stick and began to eat. Zabuza had taken his bandage off already, prepared to eat. They ate in silent, Haku felt the tension, felt something was wrong, something wasn't sitting right. He didn't speak up; he knew not to pester Zabuza with questions. When they finished, Haku washed the dishes. "I'm off to clean up before bed" The female-like boy announced before leaving up the stairs.

It was time, it was time and Zabuza couldn't hold back anymore, he walked up slowly, and silently, he heard the shower start, and he walked in the unlocked bathroom. He slid and stripped in unnoticed. Once he stepped in, Haku's head turned up as he felt another's warmth behind him. Haku was facing the wall in front of him letting the water fall on his face.

"Z...Z-Zabuzu-sama" he shuddered out. His body turned red, embarrassed, as he could feel his partner's eyes all over him. Zabuza stared, he stared at his pure pale body, with no flaws, all wet, along with his beautiful long hair, all over his back, wet. He pushed Haku's hands up on the wall in front of him, locking them together, as his other hands explored Haku's shaking body.

He started from his chest, feeling it over with his hand, he left the knobs of his nipples and he smirked, he felt the shaking of the small body beneath him, and he loved it. His hand went down just above his manhood before moving to his side, and he rubbed up. He made a sound in the back of his throat, a pleased sound at the smooth body. Haku's eyes were closed, he was frozen in spot, he didn't fight back, he honestly didn't want to. He had always found that tanned beast attractive, sound that came from Zabuza behind him only made him whimper at how much he wanted him. He felt Zabuza's hand travel to his hips, he felt him push himself closer as he felt a large, hard rod up between his butt crack, touching the bottom of his back as well. He gasped at this before letting out another soft, quiet whimper.

Zabuza's hard felt his thighs, as he licked his neck.

"A-ahaa..." He licked again before moving closer to his ear, be licked the top of it before biting it. "A-aha" Haku arched his back, and he could feel the demon behind him smirk, pleased as his reaction. He moved his hand be to his chest, his pointer finger circling Haku's cute pink hardened nipples.

"I want you" Zabuza growled into his ears pinching a nipple while doing is. Haku's mouth has been open, panting, moaning, and gasping; his eyes open at those words, tears at the ends of them. He felt so hot, Zabuza's heat and the steam. Zabuza took his hand away from him, grabbed his hard manhood, and placed it between his legs; it rubbed against Haku's whimpering member and balls. Zabuza slowly but roughly moved his hips, rubbing each time at Haku's hard on, and with each thrust a moan came out of Haku's sweet mouth. Zabuza took hold of both their members, and thrust, while griping on both, Haku already had precum flowing out of his member as he felt Zabuza's large rod. He could feel the veins on it. He didn't dare to look at the size of it.

"Z-Zabuzaa hhaaa..." Haku moaned out. The man behind him, smirked wider.

"Turn your head here, let me have a taste of those lips" Zabuza let go of his hands, and Haku placed them on the wall as he turned his hard, the demon behind him pressed roughly at his small soft rosy lips. Shoving his tongue inside, eating him slowly, Haku felt himself weakening instantly his eyes closed. Zabuza's tongue swirled and rubbed forcefully against his shaking tongue as his hips kept thrusting and soon after he pulled away only for their tongues to play around and for Haku to breath, soon after he crashed their lips together again. The moment he pulled away Haku came in his hand and all over the wall. Haku moaned, loudly, his back arching more, his head falling back. He twitched and jerked and shook, whimpering as soon as he was done coming a load. His member softening.

His eyes widen as he heard Zabuza chuckle, his hips still moving, he felt Haku's member hardening again.

"We're not over yet, Haku" The way he said his name, the way he rolled it out of his tongue, make Haku flinch and harden even more. Suddenly Zabuza stopped, turned the water off and got out of the shower, all having a smirk on. Haku clearly knew he hadn't come yet, so why had he stopped. He saw Zabuzu lay on his bed, which was across the room from Haku's bed. He saw his hard on, awake and alive still. Haku whimpered as he wrapped only a towel around himself. Shakily he went to Zabuza and fell onto him.

"P-please" Haku stuttered out, tears falling. "W-Why did you stop...?" Zabuza pulled him on top of him, pulling his ear towards him.

"Please what Haku?" He playfully asked.

"P-Please c-continue" Zabuza's sharp teeth glowed in the dim room at how wide his smirk was. His fingers slide down his butt, reaching his destination, he rubbed it, he felt Haku cringe up a bit, gasping and shaking, he felt a few tears drip on him as a finger slide in. He moaned out sharply, arching his back. He could feel Zabuza's hard body beneath him, the muscles twitching, just wanting to pound him into the mattress. He could feel the restricts, and he appreciated it. The finger moved in and out, faster and hard the more time went. Soon enough another finger joined and another, and with each finger, Haku felt more pain, but for awhile Zabuza kept fingering him with three fingers, moving them wider inside him time to time. Zabuza heard his sharp painful moans turn into soft pleasurable ones, he pulled his fingers away, held his own hard member pressed against the hole. Haku's eyes widen, his voice stuck at his throat as the head entered him, his hands were on the bed, and he arched his back, letting out a cry.

"A-AAhaa!" Zabuza paused, he moved his head out again and back in a few times, till Haku felt more comfortable with more, once half of Zabuza was inside, he felt impatience and shoved the rest in with one swipe, move. "AAaaaah!" Haku's tears poured, he felt his insides burning in pain, his muscles tightening around Zabuza. Twitching in pain. He felt like he tore something inside. He whimpered with the slightest of movements. Zabuza cursed, regretting that move, he waited, and moves slightly time to time, each time Haku yelped in pain and cried more and more. His hair all over his back, shoulder and chest, and damp. Zabuza held his thighs near his hip, as he slowly started to move, his long length up to the tip and back down to the base.

Zabuza thought maybe a different position would help, so he sat up bringing Haku with him, Haku quickly clenched on him back clawing him from his movement. The tan man held the back of his knee, opening his legs wider and lifted him up from the knees, and lowering it down roughly. With each slam Haku cried out hard, long and loud, it was so deep inside him and thick, it stretched him more and more, his insides trying to adjust and welcome the size. Zabuza became to purr in his throat when the pace picked up, he loved the tightness, and how Haku's insides twitched at his size, he loved how his body trembled and his voice, oh his lovely cries. It was so cute how he had asked him for more. Haku's hair bounced, his face was flushed, red, and sweating, his whole body was. Saliva was running down Haku's mouth, he wasn't about to close his mouth from the constant need to moan, the bed beneath them creaked loudly.

Zabuza dropped him on the bed the moment he came again, pulling out as he does so. Haku didn't have much to caught his breath and relax, he knew he wasn't done with him, as his legs were pulled up again from the back of his neck, wide. He felt him re-enter him harshly and fast. Haku's back arched hard off the bed, crying out as he clenched violently at the bed sheet, Zabuza pounding into him, hard, he could see Haku's butt reddening, he could hear the slapping of their skins against each other loud and clear. His member re-hardened again, his head tossed everywhere, back, and to the sides.

"Z-ZaaaaaahaaAAH Z-ZAAabuzaaaahhhaaa aAAH" He tried to say his name, it was so hard, because each second he was moaning. "S-so d-deeeeppp!" He cried out, Zabuza was going demonically fast pulling Haku's hips to meet his thrusts, watching the boy under him, tears pouring, small, clenching on the bed with a death grip his hair scattered on the bed, saliva flowing with his eyes tightly closed, sometimes it would open widely when Zabuza hit a spot, but it'd close soon after. The way his member felt inside Haku's warm insides was great, the friction against his tight walls, as they clenched onto him at times, especially when he came. Finally, he felt himself reach his climax, he went faster, he felt Haku tighten, coming, as while he was coming Zabuza let his hot, load shoot, and flow inside, he stopped the deepest inside of Haku. A few dripped out of Haku constantly. Zabuza let out a breath of air before panting hard, Haku's eyes were tightly shut, as he kept coming, shooting it all over his chest, after a bit he stopped, his back fell on the mattress beneath him, he was heaving hard, panting, he winced as he felt his partner slowly move out, and once he was out completely, the muscles tightened down there even more, he could feel the cum flowing out when he relaxed, he felt sore, sore from being over stretched. He was dirty again, but he couldn't seem to find the energy to move. Thankfully, Zabuza picked him up, and kicked open the bathroom door, he turned on the shower and stepped inside, and he held Haku firmly and closely. Haku curled up a bit onto his chest, as he felt Zabuza's hands wash him, the moment Zabuza would touch his hip, or anywhere there, Haku would let out a cry, and whimper, and tears would fall, Zabuza spread his butt, he saw the redness of the soreness. He rubbed it soothingly, before finishing up, and drying him. He carried him nakedly into bed Haku's bed this time, since his was dirty.

He licked Haku's ear. "You were delicious" He growled once again into his hear, Haku shivered. He was on top of him, he was tired and sore, and so he closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. Zabuza joined in. The next few days Zabuza was careful with him, he was tease him sexually, with French kisses, and touches, even words and licks, for a week before devouring him again when he thought his soreness was enough to bare with. When going out, girls at times catch Zabuza's interest; he would sexually, without being noticed by other would tease poor Haku, touching him places, and he would stand then talk with others stuttering maybe or moaning, embarrassing himself, even when these girls wanted to throw themselves at Zabuza. Of course he'd reject them and say some kind of insult to them. After all, his little boy is the fairest, of them all.

**I hope you enjoyed that, please review and comment on what pairing you would like to see next I have such bad memory please remind me, review, comment, follow, and favourite. **


End file.
